El pasado siempre vuelve
by blancacsouat
Summary: Situado a partir del 3x22. Emma y Killian comienzan a explorar su relación, pero se ven interrumpidos cuando misteriosamente y sin previo aviso, gente importante para ellos comienza a volver a la vida. ¿Podrán superar todos los obstáculos y afianzar así su relación?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1:

Me desperté sobresaltada por culpa del sonido de mi teléfono móvil. Traté de estirar el brazo para cogerlo de la mesilla de noche y noté un brazo en mi cintura que me abrazaba fuertemente. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Killian, con el ceño fruncido y la cara hundida en la almohada mientras dormía profundamente.

Moví su brazo y me incorporé lentamente para no despertarlo, poniendo la sábana por debajo de mis brazos para taparme un poco, hasta que por fin pude contestar al teléfono. Era mi padre.

\- David, ¿qué pasa? – contesté yo.

\- Emma, tenemos un problema – dijo mi padre con voz preocupada

\- Me estás asustando, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Ven hacia el granero de Zelena y trae a Killian contigo. Es urgente.

Sin decir nada más, me colgó. Fruncí el ceño y suspiré. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en Storybrooke? No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que Killian y yo habíamos vuelto del pasado. Gruñí suavemente y me giré hacia mi pirata, moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo.

\- Killian – susurré. - ¡Venga, vamos! Despierta. Mi padre ha llamado para pedir nuestra ayuda.

\- Mmmm – gimió él en un tono casi imperceptible. – Es muy temprano, Swan, vuelve a la cama y deja que te abrace.

\- ¡No! Si vuelvo a la cama, ya sabemos lo qué pasará y no hay tiempo para eso. ¡Venga! Tenemos que levantarnos.

Killian se incorporó por fin y se frotó los ojos intentando espabilarse. Después se pasó la mano por el pelo y se quedó mirando para mí, mientras yo me vestía.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté yo mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Nada – dijo él sonrojándose un poco.

Se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo y comenzó a recolectar su ropa, que estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación. No pude evitar mirarlo de reojo. Él me pilló mientras yo lo observaba y me guiñó un ojo, el muy idiota. Solté una risotada por lo bajito y seguí vistiéndome. Era la primera vez que nos habíamos acostado juntos y todo esto era nuevo para mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me despertaba con un hombre. Me esperaba que la situación fuese incómoda, pero para mi sorpresa no lo era en absoluto. Despertarme así con Killian, se sentía totalmente natural y no voy a mentir, eso me aterrorizaba. Era demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

Cuando ya estábamos completamente vestidos, se acercó a mí y me agarró por la cintura, pegándome a él mientras él acercaba su cara y me daba un breve beso en los labios.

\- Buenos días, Swan – dijo muy bajito.

\- Buenos días, Hook – contesté yo con una sonrisa tímida, mientras le abrochaba algún botón más de la camisa.

\- ¿Cuál es la crisis ahora? – preguntó él con un gran suspiro, mientras trataba de peinarse un poco con los dedos, sin éxito.

\- No tengo ni idea. Pero mi padre ha llamado y se le notaba ansioso. Ha dicho que fuéramos hasta el granero de Zelena y ha pedido explícitamente que tú también vinieras. Lo que no sé es cómo supo que tú estabas aquí conmigo – dije yo.

\- Swan, ayer no fuimos demasiado discretos que digamos cuando nos marchamos juntos de la fiesta de celebración.

\- Dios… - gruñí yo. – Seguro que hoy ya hay cotilleos por toda la ciudad.

Escuché reír a Killian, mientras me pasaba mi chaqueta roja de cuero y él se ponía su abrigo largo de pirata.

\- Anda, vamos, Swan… Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes podemos volver – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

Fuimos en mi coche hasta el granero y vimos que allí ya había una pequeña multitud reunida: mi padre, Regina, algunos de los enanitos y Ruby.

Bajamos y nos acercamos a ellos:

\- A ver, ¿qué demonios ha pasado que era tan urgente para sacarnos de la cama a esta hora? – preguntó Killian.

En cuanto nos acercamos, pude ver que había dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer que yo no reconocía.

A mi lado, pude ver como Killian se quedaba tieso y abría mucho los ojos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lo que yo no podía imaginar es que realmente había visto no uno, sino dos.

\- ¿Milah? ¿Liam? – preguntó con un hilito de voz.

Killian se acercó lentamente y pude ver como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al hombre. Era rubio, con el pelo rizado y un poco de barba, en el mismo estilo que la de Killian. Algo más alto que Killian e igual de corpulento. Podía ver las similitudes. Ambos eran dos hombres muy atractivos.

\- ¿Killian? – preguntó Liam. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos? – continuó mostrando un visible estado de ansiedad e incertidumbre.

\- Dios mío, Liam. ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Killian. – Te vi morir, hace tantos años, en nuestro barco. Moriste en mis brazos… - continuó con la voz entrecortada.

\- No recuerdo nada. Sólo sé que hace un rato desperté aquí, totalmente desorientado. Me alegro mucho de verte, hermano – dijo Liam con una sonrisa.

\- Y yo a ti– contestó Killian, fundiéndose en un abrazo con su hermano perdido.

Después se acercó a Milah y ésta le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas:

\- Hola capitán – dijo acariciándole la cara. –Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver. Estás igual que siempre…

\- Milah… - dijo Killian

En ese momento, Milah se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Yo aparté la mirada, incómoda. Vi como Killian tampoco estaba cómodo con la situación y se limitaba a agarrar a Milah de la cintura y separarla lentamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo para mí.

David escogió ese preciso instante para hablar:

\- Bueno, está claro que el portal de Zelena ha traído a más gente de vuelta de la que esperábamos. No sabemos si habrá más gente a lo largo de Storybrooke o sólo Liam y Milah han vuelto. Tampoco sabemos el por qué.

\- Eso ahora no es importante. Tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Hace muchísimo frío y necesitan abrigo y comida – dije yo. – En el loft hay sitio de sobra ahora que mamá y tú os habéis mudado. Iremos todos hacia allí de momento y después ya nos organizaremos.

Dicho eso, el grupo se dispersó. Killian, Liam y Milah subieron al coche conmigo y puse rumbo hacia casa.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta con mi llave y los dejé pasar a todos.

\- Bueno, hemos llegado. Eh… podéis tomar un baño si queréis para entrar en calor, ya que me imagino que estaréis helados – comencé yo nerviosa.

\- Sería genial, señorita – contestó Liam educadamente.

\- Llámame Emma – dije yo con una sonrisa. – El baño está por aquí, te enseñaré cómo se usan los grifos para regular la temperatura del agua.

Le expliqué el funcionamiento de la ducha a Liam, que escuchaba maravillado ante el hecho de que el agua caliente saliese directamente de un grifo y no hubiese que calentarla previamente ni nada de eso.

\- Bueno, creo que te podrás apañar solo. En un rato, mi padre vendrá con algo de ropa limpia para que te puedas poner.

\- Gracias… Emma – dijo él.

Le sonreí y salí del baño, volviendo hacia el salón donde estaban Killian y Milah esperando.

\- Eh…Milah – dije. – Tú puedes usar el otro baño, el de mi habitación. – Si vienes conmigo, te prestaré algo de ropa para que te pongas después.

Hice con Milah lo mismo que había hecho con Liam y le expliqué cómo funcionaba todo. Después, volví de nuevo al salón y dije, mientras me dirigía al armario donde guardaba las bebidas fuertes:

\- Necesito una copa.

\- Si no te importa, amor, yo tomaré otra – dijo Hook, sentándose a mi lado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

Bebimos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos muy bien qué decir. Yo no tenía ganas de discutir cómo nos afectaba la llegada de Milah, pero no era tonta, ella era el gran amor de Killian. Se había pasado 300 años intentando vengar su muerte y ahora de repente, estaba vivita y coleando y aquí en Storybrooke.

\- Emma… – comenzó Killian, tratando de empezar una conversación.

\- Ahora no, Hook – contesté yo de forma tajante, mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

Afortunadamente para mí, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Soy yo – contestó David desde el otro lado de la línea. - ¿Cómo va todo?

Estamos todos en mi casa. Necesito que traigas algo de ropa tuya para poderle prestar al hermano de Hook. Y comida. Cógete algo de Granny´s y vente para aquí.

\- Vale. Considéralo hecho. Estaré ahí enseguida. ¿Emma?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi padre preocupado.

\- Perfectamente David. Nos vemos en un rato – contesté yo.

Colgué el teléfono y lo solté en la mesa. Me terminé mi copa de un trago y me dejé caer hacia atrás en la silla. Killian abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento Liam salió del baño, vestido otra vez en su viejo uniforme de la marina.

\- Este trasto al que llamáis ducha es impresionante – comentó ensimismado.

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.

\- No te queda nada por ver – le dije yo.

\- ¡Killiaaaan! – se escuchó desde el piso de arriba. - ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?

\- Sube – dije yo. – Contigo tiene más confianza.

Killian asintió con la cabeza y subió a ayudar a Milah, mientras yo me quedaba con Liam.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama esta villa en la que nos encontramos?

\- Storybrooke.

\- Un nombre curioso – comentó él.

\- Más curiosas son las cosas que pasan en él, ya te irás acostumbrando.

\- ¿Qué tal mi hermano?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, mi hermano, ¿qué tal? No he podido evitar fijarme en sus ropas, es un pirata y no puedo entender por qué ha cambiado tanto y al mismo tiempo sigue siendo el mismo que era cuando nos separamos.

\- No es una historia mía para contar. Pero estoy segura de que él te lo contará, a su debido tiempo. Pero pirata o no, es un buen hombre – dije yo muy segura.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Tú y él…?- preguntó gesticulando con las manos, intentando preguntarme de forma sutil si Killian y yo estábamos amorosamente involucrados.

\- Es complicado – contesté yo.

En ese momento, Killian y Milah bajaban las escaleras, ésta última completamente vestida ya con mi ropa. Se acercaron a nosotros y tomaron asiento también. El silencio fue interrumpido por unos golpes en mi puerta.

\- Debe de ser David. Ahora vuelvo – dije yo, levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Cuando vi quien estaba del otro lado, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, a la vez que me echaba hacia atrás.

\- Emma, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Killian desde su sitio en la cocina.

No pude ni responderle. La única palabra que pudo salir de mi boca en ese momento fue:

\- ¿Graham?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2:

No podía ni creerlo. Delante de mí, exactamente igual que el día en que murió, estaba Graham Humbert. Me llevé las manos a la boca y solté un sollozo, notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

\- Emma… - susurró él con una sonrisa.

Cuando vio que yo seguía con los ojos muy abiertos sin ser capaz de contestarle, continuó hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta:

\- Me desperté hace un rato en la oficina del Sheriff. No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado, sólo sabía que tenía que buscarte, por eso vine hasta aquí…

Por fin, me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, a la vez que le decía:

\- Pasa. Ha habido más casos como el tuyo, pero aún no tenemos ni idea de qué demonios está pasando.

Graham entró en el apartamento y me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. Yo me quedé como congelada, todo esto era ya demasiado incluso para Storybrooke. Por encima del hombro de Graham pude ver a Killian, que nos miraba fijamente, con la mandíbula totalmente contraída y el puño apretado sobre la mesa. Yo le correspondí el abrazo durante unos segundos y después traté de separarme. En ese momento, él pegó su frente contra la mía y trató de darme un beso. Supuse que esa reacción era normal para él. Al fin y al cabo, cuando él murió, estábamos a punto de besarnos. Sin embargo, yo lo paré, puse mi mano encima de sus labios, impidiendo así el beso. Noté la pregunta en sus ojos.

\- Han pasado casi dos años, Graham – dije muy bajito. – Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se separó de mí. Le sonreí brevemente y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los otros observándonos, desde la mesa de la cocina.

\- Chicos, éste es Graham. Al igual que vosotros, él también murió hace algún tiempo y ahora ha vuelto del mismo modo. Graham, ellos son Milah y Liam y éste es Killian.

\- ¿Los tres habéis vuelto de entre los muertos? – preguntó Graham, tratando de hacer un chiste de la situación y así romper el hielo.

\- No, sólo Liam y Milah – contesté rápidamente yo. – Killian lleva viviendo aquí en Storybrooke un tiempo.

\- No me suena tu cara de verte por aquí – dijo Graham, pensativo.

\- Eso es porque llegué más tarde, después de que la maldición se rompiese – contestó Killian serio.

\- ¿La maldición se ha roto?

\- Como te dije, Graham, hay muchas cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar… - dije yo pasándome una mano por el pelo, frustrada.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaba libre en la cocina y me froté las sienes, tratando de aliviar el horroroso dolor de cabeza que se me llevaba formando desde que mi padre nos llamara por la mañana y rompiera nuestra burbuja de tranquilidad. Se estaba haciendo de noche ya, y poco más íbamos a poder hacer hoy, así que teníamos que organizarnos para ver cómo pasábamos la noche y ya mañana, habiendo descansado, o al menos, habiéndolo intentado, trataríamos de comenzar a buscar respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas.

\- Bueno, tenemos que organizarnos… - dije yo, dirigiéndome a todos. – Esta noche nos apañaremos como podamos aquí en el loft, y mañana ya veremos qué hacemos.

\- Emma, no es necesario – dijo Graham. – Yo puedo ir a mi casa, me imagino que sigo teniendo una casa, ¿no?

\- Graham, con todo respeto – comencé yo. – Pero llevas dos años muerto, no sé ni siquiera si tu piso sigue vacío, pero en caso de que así fuese, lo que sí sé seguro es que estará hecho una mierda. Así que al menos por esta noche usarás mi sofá.

\- Creo que ya quedo claro en su momento que no pienso llevarte la contraria nunca con ese carácter… - dijo Graham con una sonrisa.

Solté una risotada y meneé la cabeza, mirando para Graham.

\- Liam, tú puedes usar la cama de mi hijo Henry. Es ésta de aquí abajo – le dije, mientras señalaba con mi mano hacia la habitación de Henry.

Después, tomé aire y me giré hacia Milah y Killian y les dije, mirando para otro lado:

\- Vosotros dos podéis usar mi habitación.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Emma – dijo Milah con una gran sonrisa. – Te prometo que a partir de mañana no te molestaremos más.

\- No te preocupes. Sólo necesito unos minutos para recoger un par de cosas y será toda vuestra.

Durante toda la conversación pude notar los ojos de Killian en mí. Me miraba con una cara que indicaba que estaba enfadado a la vez que dolido. Decidí que era mejor ignorarlo. No era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de nuestra situación. Me di la vuelta y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y apoyando mi cabeza contra ella unos segundos para tratar de coger aire y calmarme. A continuación, comencé a quitar las sábanas, que todavía olían a Killian y a mí para poner unas limpias. Todo esto, tratando de no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

En ese preciso instante, Killian entró por la puerta y se dirigió a mí:

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? – preguntó visiblemente cabreado.

\- Estoy cambiando las sábanas – contesté ignorando su pregunta.

\- Emma… sabes muy bien a qué me refiero… no me salgas con ésas….

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Killian? Dime, ¿qué quieres? – grité yo.

\- Quiero que dejes de actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros – contestó él gritando también. – Porque pasó, Emma, y yo no me arrepiento de nada.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Killian? Aquí no pasó nada. Echamos un polvo. Punto. Soy adulta y puedo encajarlo. Ahora las cosas han cambiado y Milah está aquí. Lo comprendo.

\- ¿Que comprendes el qué? – preguntó. – Milah está aquí, pero eso no cambia lo que yo siento por ti. Creo que durante este tiempo he dejado muy claro que tengo sentimientos hacia ti. Emma, yo te qui…

\- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Hook – le dije muy seria, señalándolo con el dedo. – Ni te atrevas.

Comencé a meter algunas de mis cosas en una vieja maleta, ante la atenta mirada de Killian.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó.

\- Dormiré en casa de mis padres esta noche. Volveré por la mañana temprano. Si pasa algo, sólo tienes que llamarme al móvil y aquí estaré – le contesté yo sin mirarlo, mientras cerraba la maleta y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Emma, amor… - dijo él, poniéndose delante de la puerta, para impedirme que saliera.

\- Es mejor así, Killian. Lo nuestro no iba a salir bien. Te mereces esta segunda oportunidad con Milah. Aprovéchala.

Me acerqué a él y me puse de puntillas para darle un último beso. Nuestros labios se juntaron de forma muy breve y yo me separé antes de que Killian pudiese profundizar el beso. Nos quedamos con la frente pegada y le di un último pico en los labios, mientras abría la puerta y me giraba:

\- Adiós, Hook.

Dicho eso, bajé las escaleras y me reuní con el resto. A los pocos segundos, Killian también bajó, y se sentó al lado de Milah, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras ella le agarraba la mano y le sonreía.

Preparamos algo rápido para cenar y al terminar, Graham me ayudó a lavar los cacharros. Podía notar la mirada de Killian en mi cogote desde su sitio en uno de los sillones del salón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Graham. – Desde que has bajado, te he notado un poco distraída. A ti y al pirata.

\- Graham… - protesté yo, dando un suspiro.

\- Está bien, Emma. Puedes contarme lo que sea. Comprendo que ha pasado el tiempo y que la vida ha seguido sin mí. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Emma. Si no es como algo más, al menos como tu amigo. Así que repito, puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

\- Es complicado – repetí igual que le había dicho a Liam unas horas antes.

\- ¿Estáis juntos?

\- No. Sí. Bueno, más o menos – contesté nerviosa.

\- Cuéntame…

Pues empecé odiándolo, pero poco a poco… no sé, él es especial. Lleva un tiempo intentando demostrarme que ha cambiado y apoyándome siempre, incluso cuando yo trataba de apartarlo de mí, que era todo el tiempo – dije riéndome. - Ayer me confesó que había hecho algo por mi muy grande y yo… por primera vez no huí. Lo besé y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra… - continué incómoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- Comprendo – dijo Graham mientras secaba uno de los platos. - ¿Y cuál es el problema? Porque yo hasta ahora no veo ninguno.

\- Milah es su antiguo amor. Su antiguo y GRAN amor – dije yo. – Se pasó casi trescientos años intentando vengar su muerte, para que te hagas una idea de lo mucho que la quería. Y ahora ella está aquí… y yo no quiero estar en el medio. Mírala, ella está loca por él también.

Graham miró hacia el salón y vio a Milah con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Killian, mientras miraba maravillada para la televisión. Sin embargo, Killian estaba pensativo y mirando hacia nosotros.

\- No digo que no… Sin embargo, a él lo veo más pendiente de lo que estamos haciendo nosotros… - dijo Graham

\- No saldría bien – dije yo de forma tajante

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no.

\- Lo estás haciendo otra vez – dijo Graham muy serio.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Estás huyendo, buscando excusas, igual que hacías con Henry cuando lo conociste – me contestó, mientras soltaba el trapo encima de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigía hacia el salón con los demás.

Terminé de colocar todo en la cocina y me dirigí hacia la entrada, para ponerme la cazadora y coger mi maleta para ya por fin, marcharme a casa de mis padres.

\- Bueno, chicos, aquí estamos un poco apretados, como ya habréis visto – comencé bromeando. – Así que yo dormiré en casa de mis padres y mañana hablaremos. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, Killian y Graham saben dónde está todo. Lo que sea, también podéis llamarme al móvil. Os veo mañana.

\- Killian, acompáñala, que no vaya sola –dijo Milah. – Aún encima de todas las molestias que estamos ocasionándole.

\- No, no hace falta – contesté yo rápidamente. – Es aquí al lado.

\- Está bien, Swan. Te acompañaré – dijo Killian, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Nos despedimos otra vez y salimos a la fría calle de Storybrooke. Los dos estábamos en el más absoluto de los silencios, hasta que Killian habló:

\- ¿Tú y Graham…?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté yo girándome hacia él y frunciendo el ceño - ¡No!

\- Parecéis muy cercanos…

\- Hace dos años, cuando llegué a Storybrooke, fue la primera persona que confió y creyó en mí. Me ofreció un trabajo y con ello, el empujoncito que necesitaba para quedarme y pelear por Henry.

\- ¿Y nada más?

\- No sé… era una situación un poco rara. Él se acostaba con Regina.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó Hook abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Sí, fue una época complicada – contesté yo riéndome ante su reacción. – En algún momento, Graham comenzó a darse cuenta de que la maldición era real y empezó a recordar cosas de su vida en El Bosque Encantado. Se enfrentó a Regina y bueno, ella lo mató. Murió en mis brazos.

\- ¿En tus brazos?

\- Sí. En la comisaría. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando de repente, se desplomó.

\- Entonces sí que hubo algo…

\- No. No hubo tiempo para eso. Así que nunca lo sabremos.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora ya no es nuestro momento – le dije yo muy seria. – Nuestro momento ya pasó.

\- ¿Y el nuestro, Swan?

\- Killian… No lo hagas más difícil – dije yo parándome y girándome para mirar hacia él.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que ayer no sentiste nada – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y apoyaba su mano y su garfio en mi cintura.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, mientras mi respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida a causa de los nervios. Killian me acarició la mejilla y me apartó el pelo de la cara, metiéndolo suavemente detrás de mi oreja. No pude evitar mirar hacia sus labios y noté como él miraba también para los míos.

No sabría deciros quién se acercó primero. El caso es que nos besamos, allí mismo, en el medio de Storybrooke, sin importarnos nada ni nadie en ese momento. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me agarró fuertemente de la cintura, acercándome hacia él todo lo que era físicamente posible. Cuando por fin nos tuvimos que separar para coger aire, le besé la mejilla y enterré mi cara en su cuello durante unos segundos, para después, separarme completamente y seguir caminando. Killian se quedó petrificado, mirando hacia mí.

\- ¿Swan? – contestó con un tono de duda en su voz.

\- Lo sentí, Killian. Lo sentí todo ayer. Pero no puedo. No puedo hacer esto… - le dije notando las lágrimas en los ojos, mientras me alejaba de él y entraba en casa de mis padres.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Me desperté sobresaltada, con la sensación de no haber descansado nada. Apenas entraba todavía luz por la ventana, así que supuse que aún debía de ser muy temprano. Cambié de postura en la cama y me puse mirando para el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Me froté los ojos y los apreté hasta que comencé a ver chispitas. Aparté las mantas rápidamente y me puse la ropa de correr. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de invitados de la casa de mis padres sin hacer ruido y me dirigí de puntillas hacia la puerta de entrada. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, me sobresalté al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, procedente de la cocina:

\- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó mi madre, mientras le daba vueltas a una humeante taza de chocolate caliente. – Si quieres puedo prepararte uno – dijo señalando con la cabeza dicha taza.

\- No, gracias – dije yo. – Prefiero salir a correr un rato para despejarme.

\- Como quieras… - suspiró ella. – Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé – dije yo mordiéndome el labio. – Es sólo que… ahora no quiero hablar del tema… mamá.

Al escuchar la palabra "mamá", la vi como sonreía y me contestaba:

\- Estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites.

Le dediqué una breve sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza, para a continuación salir de casa en dirección al bosque.

Comencé caminando despacio, con la intención de que mis músculos se fueran despertando poco a poco, pero cada vez aumentaba el ritmo más y más, hasta que corría tan rápido que mi cabeza sólo podía centrarse en seguir respirando. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. No pensar en nada o me iba a volver loca.

Cuando llegué a lo más profundo del bosque, paré y me apoyé en las rodillas para coger aire. Me quedé así unos segundos y me dirigí hacia una roca para sentarme. Estaba helada, pero ni lo noté. Sin embargo, después de unos pocos minutos, mi cabeza se volvió a llenar con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Mi cabeza se volvió a llenar con él. Killian.

\- ¡Maldito pirata! – grité dándole una patada a una piedra.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, nerviosa y por primera vez desde que todo había pasado, no pude contenerme más y me dejé caer de rodillas, comenzando a llorar de una forma que hacía mucho que no lloraba. Mi cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo y me costaba respirar.

Después de unos minutos, mi respiración poco a poco se fue calmando y las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Cerré los ojos y respiré, volviendo a levantarme, con la idea de volver a casa.

Mientras me sacudía la suciedad de las rodillas, me pareció escuchar un ruido procedente de los matorrales. Me giré rápidamente y grité:

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Silencio.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, tratando de ver si tenía compañía, aunque lo más seguro es que hubiese sido una ardilla, ¿no? De todas formas, no me costaba nada mirar, no podía olvidarme de que esto era Storybrooke y aquí pasaban cosas muy raras todo el tiempo.

Aparté las ramas de los arbustos, pero no había nadie detrás. Sin embargo, había varias ramas aplastadas y un rastro que seguía hacia las zonas más profundas del bosque, hacia el río. Lo que significaba que alguien había estado observando y se había marchado al ser descubierto. Tenía un mal presentimiento en el estómago.

Saqué el teléfono y llamé a David:

\- ¿David? Soy yo. Tenemos compañía. Reúnete conmigo en el bosque.

Un cuarto de hora después, llegó mi padre en la camioneta, acompañado de Robin y… Killian. ¡Por supuesto que había avisado a Killian!

\- ¡Emma! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi padre mientras salía corriendo de la camioneta y se dirigía hacia mí.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. Tranquilo, por Dios.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Salí a correr, como supongo que ya te habrá dicho mamá y después de un rato me paré aquí para descansar. Escuché unos ruidos y cuando fui a mirar encontré esto – dije señalando hacia la zona de los arbustos.

\- Quizá fue algún tipo de animal – comentó Robin, mientras se agachaba a mirar.

\- Eso pensé yo al principio – contesté yo. – Pero el rastro no parece que sea de un animal – continué yo, mientras me ponía la capucha de la sudadera y me frotaba las manos.

\- Swan, estás helada – escuché que decía Killian, mientras comenzaba a sacarse el abrigo.

\- Hook, no es nece…

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Killian se sacó por completo el abrigo y me lo puso encima de los hombros. Quise protestar, pero la verdad es que tenía mucho frío y el abrigo estaba tan calentito y olía a él…

\- Gracias – susurré mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- No se merecen – contestó él mientras me sonreía.

Killian levantó un brazo, con la intención de acariciarme la mejilla, pero el momento fue interrumpido por mi padre y Robin, que venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- El rastro termina junto al pozo. Esto no huele bien. Ese pozo siempre ha dado más problemas que otra cosa – dijo mi padre. – Debemos volver a casa y volver más tarde con refuerzos.

\- Hablaré con Regina – dijo Robin. – Tal vez pueda ayudarnos de alguna manera con su magia.

\- ¿Crees que alguno de nuestros enemigos ha vuelto como Graham y los demás? – pregunté yo inquieta.

\- No lo sé, Emma – dijo mi padre pensativo. – Pero es una posibilidad que no quiero pasar por alto. Como he dicho, volveremos más tarde con refuerzos y no pararemos hasta saber qué demonios está pasando aquí.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Id yendo. Yo volveré dando un paseo – dije mientras me sacaba el abrigo y se lo devolvía a Killian.

\- ¡Tonterías! Te haremos un hueco – dijo Killian. – Te vas a congelar.

\- No, de verdad, prefiero ir caminando – contesté mientras me dirigía hacia el camino. – Me ducharé y os veré a todos en Granny´s como en una hora más o menos, ¿vale? David, convoca a todo el mundo para una reunión urgente.

Dicho eso, salí corriendo hacia el camino, con el mal presentimiento todavía en el estómago. Una vez llegué a casa, mi madre ya no estaba allí, supuse que se habría ido ya para la reunión. Me duché rápidamente, disfrutando del agua caliente y me vestí.

Cuando llegué a Granny´s, ya estaba allí medio pueblo esperando. En cuanto entré por la puerta, Graham se dirigió corriendo hacia mí:

\- ¿Estás bien? Tu padre ha dicho que has visto algo en el bosque. ¿Te han atacado?

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo yo tranquilizándolo. – Había alguien observándome, pero sólo vimos el rastro – continué mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaban el resto.

Pude ver que Liam y Milah también habían venido, así como el señor Gold y Belle, que estaban sentados con Henry en una de las mesas.

\- Milady… - dijo Liam saludando con la cabeza.

\- Hola Liam – contesté yo con una sonrisa. – Milah… - dije también saludando con la cabeza.

Seguí hacia donde se encontraba Regina y después de mantener con ella una pequeña conversación, decidimos que era hora de explicarle a todo el pueblo lo que estaba pasando. Todo el mundo estaba hablando al mismo tiempo, aquello parecía un gallinero. Regina trató de comenzar:

\- Eh…hola a todos…

La gente seguía sin callarse, aún después de varios intentos. Maldije por lo bajo, mientras me subía a una silla y metí dos dedos en mi boca, logrando un gran silbido que hizo que todo el mundo se callase de repente.

\- Gracias a todos. Sois muy considerados – dije con una falsa sonrisa en la cara, mientras me bajaba de la silla.

Pude escuchar como a mi lado Liam le decía a Killian, con una sonrisa en la cara:

\- Hay que reconocer que la chica tiene carácter.

\- No lo sabes bien, hermano – contestaba Killian, mientras miraba para mí y se reía.

Entorné los ojos y comencé a hablar:

\- Bueno, gracias a todos por venir. Como ya sabréis, después de nuestro pequeño viajecito al pasado, cosas más extrañas de lo normal están pasando en Storybrooke.

Se escuchó una risa general ante mi comentario.

\- Como también habréis notado, nuestro Sheriff está de vuelta, así como otra gente que como él, había muerto en el pasado. No tenemos ni idea de qué está pasando, pero creemos que es posible que alguno de nuestros enemigos también esté de vuelta, por eso queremos pedir la colaboración de todo el mundo para conseguir averiguar de qué va todo esto.

La gente comenzó a murmurar y a protestar, todo el mundo hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- Todos tuyos – le dije a mi padre, mientras me sentaba en la mesa, resignada.

Mi padre, que tenía mucha más madera de líder que yo siguió explicándoles todo lo que había pasado esta mañana, mientras todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente. Al final, se decidió que se organizarían varias partidas para patear el bosque y ver si podíamos descubrir algo.

Cuando ya la gente comenzó a marcharse, me acerqué a Regina y la agarré de un brazo:

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Por lo de Marian. No voy a pedir perdón por haber salvado una vida, pero quiero que sepas que de ninguna manera lo hice a propósito.

\- Está bien, Emma. No te preocupes. Ya veo que tú también tienes lo tuyo – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Killian y Milah.

\- Sí… - dije yo soltando una risotada. – Parece que el karma ha venido a morderme el culo.

Regina se rió ante el comentario y dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta:

\- Todo bien, Emma. Sin rencor.

\- ¡Regina! Otra cosa.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Graham ha vuelto y creo que deberíais de hablar. Yo le he dicho ayer que ya no eras la misma y que habías cambiado, pero… creo que se merece una conversación.

Regina se quedó pensativa unos segundos, para después asentir con la cabeza y finalmente marcharse.

Cuando ya la reunión se había disuelto, me dirigí hacia la barra y le dije a Ruby:

\- Ruby, por favor, el café más cargado que seas capaz de hacer.

\- ¿Una mala noche?

\- Por decirlo finamente – contesté yo poniendo una mueca.

Mientras esperaba por el café, noté como mi madre se sentaba en el taburete de al lado.

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella mientras me agarraba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

\- Si dijese que sí, estaría mintiendo – contesté yo.

Afortunadamente para mí, en ese momento, Ruby se acercó con mi café. Eternamente agradecida le estaría siempre, ya que no me apetecía nada abrir mi corazón en este momento y contarle a mi madre todo lo que estaba pasando con Hook.

Una vez la cafeína hizo efecto y me noté un poco más espabilada, me dirigí hacia el resto:

\- Está bien. Vamos a hacer nosotros la primera batida por el bosque, para intentar averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos.

Vi como todos asentían con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a hacer parejas- comencé. – Papá, mamá, vosotros podéis ir juntos. – Gold, te llevas a Belle.

\- Si no le importa, señorita Swan, yo prefiero ayudar desde casa, tratando de buscar información acerca de qué ha podido pasar.

Noté como por el rabillo del ojo miraba hacia Milah, que a su vez le respondía la mirada con valentía, sin bajar la mirada.

\- Eh, sí, claro. Eso también nos será de ayuda – contesté yo tratando de que la situación fuese lo menos incómoda posible. – Robin, tú ayudarás a Regina y a Henry a buscar en sus libros de hechizos algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda.

\- Perfecto – contestó Robin, mientras se ponía la cazadora y salía de la cafetería en dirección a la mansión de Regina, donde también se encontraba ya con ella mi hijo.

\- Graham, tú irás con Ruby. Hook, tú te llevarás a Milah. Y Liam…tú vendrás conmigo.

Noté como Killian apretaba la mandíbula ante mi decisión de seguir evitándolo.

\- Podríamos ir los cuatro juntos – propuso él. – Al fin y al cabo, Liam y Milah no conocen demasiado bien el terreno.

\- Cubriremos más zona si vamos separados – contesté yo sin ni siquiera mirarlo. – No hay más que hablar – dije fríamente.

\- Como desees – contestó él haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mofándose de mí.

Milah pasaba su mirada entre él y yo, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que no era tonta y que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de la situación.

Fuimos saliendo de Granny´s y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, cada uno a la zona que le había sido asignada.

Liam y yo nos dirigimos hacia la zona más sur del bosque y comenzamos a caminar, muy atentos a todo, para evitar que nada se nos pasase por alto:

\- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? – preguntó él después de un rato.

\- Cualquier cosa que te parezca rara – contesté yo, encogiéndome de hombros. – Me gustaría poder decirte más, Liam, pero teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos… Cualquier rastro, ruido, no sé…

\- ¿Pasan muchas cosas de este estilo por aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Más de las que me gustaría – contesté yo gruñendo. – Storybrooke no es el sitio que yo escogería para irme de vacaciones.

\- Puedo ver perfectamente el por qué – dijo Liam, divertido. – Killian ayer a la noche me contó más o menos su historia – continuó, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más serio.

\- ¿Su historia?

\- Sí, acerca de por qué se hizo pirata, después de que yo muriera. Y también me contó que el señor Gold había matado a Milah hace muchos años y es la razón de que a él le falte una mano.

\- Así es… - continué yo.

\- ¿Y por qué el tal Gold actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?

\- Es complicado – dije yo soltando un suspiro. – Hace un año y algo, mi hijo Henry fue secuestrado por Peter Pan y llevado hasta Nunca Jamás. En ese momento, todos unimos fuerzas para encontrarlo y fue ahí cuando tu hermano decidió aparcar su venganza. Gold y él firmaron una especie de tregua.

\- ¿Y Gold? ¿Por qué ayuda?

\- Eso también es complicado. Verás, cuando lleves un tiempo aquí, te vas a dar cuenta de que de una manera o de otra, todos estamos relacionados. El hijo de Gold, Neal, es el padre de mi hijo Henry.

Casi podía escuchar los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Liam mientras él iba decodificando la información que yo le iba dando.

\- ¿Estás casada?

\- ¿Casada? ¿Yo? ¡NO! – grité yo mientras soltaba una carcajada. –Tuve a Henry cuando era muy joven.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar dónde está ese Neal?

\- Murió – susurré yo, mientras seguía caminando en silencio.

\- Mi hermano lo está pasando mal, Emma – comenzó Liam

No sabía qué contestar a eso, así que seguí caminando sin decir nada.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Killian, pero puedo decirte con total seguridad que nunca lo había visto mirar a una mujer como te mira a ti. Y tengo que admitir, que puedo entender perfectamente el por qué. No te conozco mucho, Emma, pero tengo que decir que me pareces una mujer asombrosa – dijo él.

\- Gracias – contesté yo, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, sin encontrar nada, ni la más remota pista. Nos reunimos con los demás en el punto donde habíamos dejado los coches. Cuando nosotros llegamos, riéndonos acerca de algún comentario que había hecho Liam, mis padres, Milah y Killian ya estaban allí también.

\- ¿Nada? – preguntó mi padre esperanzado.

\- Nada – contesté yo, suspirando.

\- Pues con lo que habéis tardado, bien podríais haber encontrado algo – dijo Killian, con el puño tan apretado, que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

\- Killian… - susurré yo en tono de advertencia.

El resto comenzaron a subirse en los coches, mientras sólo quedábamos allí Killian y yo. Incluso Milah se había alejado de nosotros, entendiendo que necesitábamos tener una conversación.

\- Ven conmigo – le dije yo tirando de él hasta que llegamos a un punto donde los demás no podían escucharnos. - ¿Se puede saber de qué vas?

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas tú? – contestó él, levantando mucho las cejas. – No necesitas darme celos con nadie, y menos con mi hermano.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Celos? No era ésa mi intención, Killian. Puedes tenerlo claro. Además, no tienes derecho a ponerte celoso. Nosotros no somos nada.

Noté como Killian se tensaba, el dolor ante mis palabras, bastante claro en su cara. Sus siguientes palabras me dieron exactamente donde más me dolía:

\- Tienes razón, Swan. Lo confieso. Todo este tiempo lo único que quería era meterme en tu cama – comenzó. El que hablaba ahora no era Killian, era Hook. En el fondo lo sabía, pero sus palabras estaban cortando igual de profundo. - ¿Cómo lo llamaste tú el otro día? Ah, sí, un polvo. Uno muy bueno, si me preguntas mi opinión. Pero en comparación con Milah…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con el ruido de la bofetada que le di. Me notaba la cara arder de rabia y la mano me cosquilleaba de la fuerza que había usado contra él.

\- Eres un asqueroso – dije entre dientes. – Olvida todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, porque yo ya lo he olvidado. ¡No quiero que me toques nunca más, ni que me hables, no quiero ni que me mires! – grité. Haz de cuenta que no me conoces, porque está muy claro que yo a ti no te conozco. Creí que sí, pero me equivocaba.

En ese momento, noté en sus ojos como Hook se marchaba y Killian volvía:

\- Swan, amor, lo siento… - dijo él intentando agarrarme el brazo.

\- ¡NO! – grité yo. – Hemos acabado, Hook. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

Dicho eso, me marché y me subí a mi coche, donde nos estaban esperando Liam y Milah. A los pocos segundos, Killian también se subió. Conduje en absoluto silencio hasta llegar al loft. Abrí la puerta y sin decir nada, subí hasta mi habitación, para coger más ropa y volver a casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Liam. – Graham ya ha vuelto a su casa, con lo que el sofá está libre. Yo puedo dormir ahí y tú usar la cama en la que estaba durmiendo yo.

\- Es mejor que no, Liam – contesté yo con una sonrisa, mientras cogía un par de botas que tenía en la entrada del apartamento y las metía también en la maleta.

Cerré la maleta y sin mirar a Killian en ningún momento, dije:

\- Me voy. Os veo mañana.

Sin mirar atrás, salí del apartamento y cerré la puerta tras de mí con un portazo.

Nota: No me matéis! Os prometo que en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se suavizarán un poco, y además ya sabéis que yo mis historias las acabo con final feliz siempre!jajaja!  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos con el siguiente, que seguramente tenga escenas también desde el punto de vista de Killian!  
Un beso muy grande a todos y gracias por leerme!  
B*


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4:

Los días siguientes fueron días muy ajetreados y de mucha frustración. Seguimos investigando las pistas del bosque sin llegar a nada en concreto. Era un callejón sin salida. La situación ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba pasando delante de mis narices y yo no era capaz de verlo.

El sábado llegó y con ello el cumpleaños de Ruby. ¡Dios! Con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo había olvidado por completo y ahora que me acordaba, no me apetecía nada de nada ir. Pero se lo había prometido. Intenté pensar si me podía inventar alguna excusa, pero no habría manera de que Ruby me creyese. Y conociéndola, era capaz de venirme a buscar y llevarme de una oreja hasta Granny´s.

El problema no era ir al cumpleaños. El problema era que Killian también estaba invitado y seguro que iba, acompañado de Milah, por supuesto y yo no quería ni verlo. Llevaba tres días sin hablar con él desde nuestra gran discusión en el bosque y quería que siguiera siendo así. Por otro lado, el salir de fiesta me podía ayudar a olvidarme un poco de él y a dejar todo el estrés de estos últimos días de lado y por fin, relajarme. Un par de chupitos de tequila (o tres, o cuatro) y un poco de buena música podrían conseguirlo.

Seguí debatiendo conmigo misma durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente me decidí. Suspiré y me levanté para dirigirme a la ducha y a cambiarme. Me detuve más de lo necesario debajo del chorro de agua caliente, pero se estaba tan bien que no pude evitarlo. Salí y me envolví en una gran toalla blanca, que aseguré bien debajo de mis brazos y caminé hasta el armario, abriendo sus puertas de par en par, y comencé a pasar percha tras percha, sin saber muy bien qué ponerme. Si iba a hacer esto, quería hacerlo bien e ir guapa. Después de unos minutos mirando todos y cada uno de mis vestidos me decidí por uno de cuero negro, que aunque no me traía muy buenos recuerdos, ya que lo había llamado en mi última cita con Walsh, lo cierto es que me sentaba genial y me encantaba. Cogí también unas medias negras y unos tacones para ponerme con él. Después tocó el momento peluquería y maquillaje. Un ahumado bien oscuro y el pelo suelto y desordenado, con alguna que otra onda y ya estaba lista. Me miré al espejo una última vez y contenta con lo que vi, salí de mi habitación. Llegué al salón, donde estaban mis padres todavía a medio arreglar, dándole la cena a mi hermano. Me acerqué para darle un besito en la frente y me quedé un rato agachada observándolo como chupaba del biberón con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando el mejor de los manjares. Lo acaricié suavemente en la cara y me levanté otra vez. Fue en ese momento, cuando mi padre me vio realmente y abrió los ojos como platos:

\- ¡Emma! Estás…

\- Creo que lo que tu padre quiere decir es que estás guapísima. Eso sí, vestida para matar, ¿eh? – dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo.

\- Yo hay determinadas cosas que quiero seguir sin saber – masculló mi padre por lo bajo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación para terminar de cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Has quedado con Killian? – preguntó mi madre.

\- ¿Con KIllian? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Él está con Milah.

\- Ah… pues hoy a la mañana me ha preguntado por ti y parecía realmente preocupado. Me ha dicho que no le contestas las llamadas ni los mensajes.

\- ¿Y no ha pillado la indirecta? Si no le cojo el teléfono será porque no tengo nada que hablar con él, ¿no?

\- ¿Me contarás algún día qué ha pasado entre vosotros?

Abrí la boca para contestar y justo en ese momento, salió mi padre ya listo.

\- ¿Qué os parece? – dijo él dando una vuelta y poniendo cara seductora, para hacernos reír.

\- Estás muy guapo, papá – le contesté. - ¿Tú no vienes con nosotros? – pregunté yo mirando a mi madre.

\- En un rato. Tengo que esperar a que llegue Granny. Ha dicho que se quedaría con Neal mientras nosotros vamos a la fiesta. Así que id yendo sin problema y decidle a Ruby que en cuanto llegue su abuela, yo iré.

\- Perfecto – dijo mi padre, agachándose para darle un beso en los labios a mi madre. – Allí te esperaremos. – Y tú, ¿aceptas a tu padre como pareja? – dijo ofreciéndome su brazo para que yo lo agarrara.

\- Con mucho gusto – contesté yo con una sonrisa.

Salimos de casa y fuimos todo el camino hasta Granny´s riéndonos acerca de tonterías que mi padre decía. Cuando ya estábamos llegando, se puso muy serio y me dijo:

\- ¿Tengo que partirle las piernas a alguien?

\- No, David, está todo bien. De verdad.

Él no insistió y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la fiesta. Al llegar allí, se giró y me dijo con una sonrisa, bromeando:

\- Estaré vigilando lo que bebes, jovencita.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, David – le contesté yo con una sonrisa, mientras entornaba los ojos.

Al entrar, la puerta hizo bastante ruido y todo el mundo se giró para ver quién entraba. En una mesa estaban ya sentados Liam, Milah, Killian y Robin. En otra estaban Graham, Ruby y Víctor. Saludé con la mano a los primeros y me dirigí a la mesa de los segundos, donde tomé asiento.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Has venido! – dijo Ruby dándome un abrazo mientras se tambaleaba un poco, indicando que ella ya llevaba algo de ventaja con los chupitos. – No te creas, tenía mis dudas sobre si aparecerías. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a irte a buscar.

\- Aquí estoy. Hice una promesa.

Noté como Graham me miraba de arriba a abajo y al notar que yo lo había pillado, me sonrió tímido.

\- Muy guapa, Sheriff – me dijo él.

\- Muchas gracias, Sheriff – contesté yo con una sonrisa. – Bueno, y ¿qué estáis haciendo?

\- Íbamos a jugar al "Yo nunca". ¿Te apuntas? – preguntó una entusiasmada Ruby.

\- Ni de coña. ¿Qué tenemos quince años? De todas formas, yo para jugar a eso necesito estar bastante más borracha – contesté riéndome.

\- ¿Y a qué esperas? – volvió a preguntar Ruby con una sonrisa picarona.

Me levanté y fui hacia la barra, donde habían colocado todo tipo de bebidas para que la gente se pudiese servir lo que quisiera. Me debatí un rato entre el ron y el tequila, pero finalmente decidí que sería mejor ir empezando con el ron, porque como empezase con el tequila, iba a terminar a cuatro patas antes de lo que deseaba. Mientras me estaba sirviendo una copa, noté que alguien se ponía a mi lado, haciendo lo mismo. Miré y vi que era Killian.

\- Swan – dijo él a modo de saludo.

\- Hola Hook – contesté yo fríamente.

\- Soy Hook otra vez, por lo que veo.

Decidí que no iba a hablar más con él. Cuando ya me iba a girar para volver a mi sitio, me agarró del brazo y me susurró:

\- Por favor, perdóname. Te lo pido por favor, Swan – dijo mientras miraba suplicante.

\- Estás perdonado. Pero eso no significa que quiera seguir siendo tu amiga, y mucho menos algo más – le contesté mientras soltaba mi brazo de su mano y volvía a mi mesa.

Las horas pasaban y la verdad era que me lo estaba pasando muy muy bien. El ron había hecho su efecto y mi cabeza ya no estaba igual de centrada que al inicio de la noche. Cuando el reloj ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada, mis padres se acercaron a mi sitio en la mesa y me dijeron:

\- Emma, nosotros nos marchamos, que tampoco queremos tener a Granny pendiente de Neal toda la noche. Has cogido tu llave, ¿verdad? – preguntó mi padre.

\- Vale, marchad tranquilos. Yo aún tardaré en ir un rato, pero sí, tengo mi llave.

Después de unos minutos que pasaron despidiéndose de Ruby y del resto, se marcharon de la mano hacia casa. ¡Cómo los envidiaba! Una parte de mí, aunque la otra parte se empeñara en negarlo, quería conseguir en la vida algo como lo que ellos tenían. Un amor incondicional. Sentirme querida. Por un momento había pensado que quizá con Killian…

Ruby me sacó de mis pensamientos, gritándome:

\- ¡Por fin! Sabes que adoro a tus padres, pero pensé que nunca se irían.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que se fueran?

\- Porque ahora que sólo quedamos la gente guay en la fiesta, vamos a subir un poquito la temperatura y vamos a conseguir que la Sheriff se desmelene.

\- Ruby… - gruñí yo, enterrando mi cara en mis manos. - ¿Qué tienes planeado? Aún no estoy demasiado borracha – le advertí.

\- Eso lo solucionamos ahora mismo – dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra y tiraba de mí para que fuera para allí también y comenzaba a servir cuatro vasos de chupito con tequila. – Dos para ti y dos para mí. Eso hará que te sueltes un poco – dijo guiñándome otra vez un ojo.

Me bebí los dos chupitos de un tirón, frunciendo el ceño con la quemazón en mi garganta y chupando el limón hasta casi exprimirlo de todo para tratar de aliviarla.

Después se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Killian y dijo:

\- ¿Os apuntáis? Vamos a jugar a un juego.

\- ¿Qué juego? – preguntó Milah con una sonrisa.

\- El "Yo nunca". Consiste en decir algo que nunca hayas hecho y el resto tienen que beber si lo han hecho. Explicarlo es una porquería, pero ya vais a ver la dinámica con un ejemplo. Yo digo, "Yo nunca he sido Sheriff en Storybrooke" y entonces Emma y Graham tendrían que beber porque sí lo han sido. ¿Entendéis?

Liam, Milah y Killian asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Nos apuntamos – dijo Liam riéndose. – Puede ser divertido.

\- ¡Genial! Juntemos las mesas.

Éramos unas diez personas los que quedábamos en la fiesta, así que nuestras intimidades quedarían más o menos en familia. Alrededor de la mesa quedábamos Liam, Milah, Killian, Robin, Regina, Ruby, Victor, Graham, Tink y yo.

\- ¡Comienzo yo! – gritó Ruby emocionada. – Yo nunca he besado a nadie de esta mesa. Lo cual por cierto es mentira – dijo riéndose mientras bebía un chupito.

Todos bebimos menos Liam.

\- No es justo. Yo apenas conozco a nadie – dijo Liam riéndose.

\- Eso podría cambiar si tú quisieras – dijo Ruby guiñándole un ojo.

A Liam se le pusieron coloradas hasta las puntas de las orejas. Todos nos reímos, especialmente su hermano Killian, que casi se atraganta con la risa al verlo.

\- Mi turno – dije yo. – Yo nunca… yo nunca he hecho un trío.

En este caso, sólo bebieron Ruby y Killian, que dio el sorbo mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate y se rascaba detrás de una oreja, nervioso, ante la atenta mirada de Milah y la mía.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Mira con mi hermano pequeño – dijo Liam riéndose. – Y parecía tonto…

\- Ahora voy yo – dijo Tink. – Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie de los de esta mesa.

Bebimos Ruby, Milah, Graham, Killian, Regina, Robin, Victor y yo.

Ruby abrió mucho los ojos y me preguntó:

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Con quién te has acostado tú, jovencita?

\- No te lo voy a decir – le contesté yo, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ha sido con Graham, ¿verdad? Siempre noté que había algo ahí. – ¿Te has acostado con Emma, Graham? – preguntó Ruby mientras se giraba en el sitio para mirar para él.

\- Soy un caballero, Ruby – contestó él haciéndose el misterioso. – Yo no como y luego lo cuento – dijo él moviendo las cejas.

Pude notar a Killian incómodo en la silla, mientras jugaba con el vaso de su chupito. Yo también estaba comenzando a notarme incómoda, así que dije:

\- ¿Y si cambiamos de juego? Porque el pobre Liam a este paso va a tener que llevarnos a todos a casa porque será el único que quede en pie.

Todos comenzaron a reírse ante el comentario y Ruby dijo:

\- Acabemos la ronda y después cambiaremos de juego.

Así hicimos. El siguiente juego que Ruby propuso era casi peor que el anterior. "Verdad o atrevimiento". Comenzamos a jugar y la verdad que lo estábamos pasando bien, de momento todo había sido bastante inocente y sin dramas.

\- Emma, tu turno – me dijo Ruby. - ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

\- Atrevimiento siempre.

\- Un "body shot".

\- ¿Contigo? – dije yo riéndome.

\- Nah, sería muy fácil. Con Graham tienes ya demasiada confianza – dijo guiñándome el ojo. – Y el resto tienen novias y no queremos dramas, excepto… ¡Liam! ¡Con Liam!

\- Ruby… - protesté yo.

\- Tú misma, si lo rechazas, pagas prenda y teniendo en cuenta que no vale sacarse zapatos…no creo que te apetezca sacarte el vestido.

\- Está bien – dije levantándome y yendo hacia Liam.

\- ¿Alguien me va a explicar que es un "body shot"? – preguntó él con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando.

\- Ahora lo vas a ver – dijo Ruby, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Killian miraba curioso también para Liam y para mí sin tener tampoco la más remota idea de qué estábamos hablando.

\- Agarra esto con la boca – le dije a Liam ofreciéndole la rodaja de limón.

Después, cogí el salero y me senté a su lado.

\- Allá vamos – suspiré.

Le desabroché la manga de la camisa y le doblé el puño dejando al descubierto su antebrazo. Lo miré y sin pensarlo más, me giré y le lamí el sitio. Liam abrió mucho los ojos y dijo, con un tono una octava más alto de lo normal:

\- ¿Qué haces?

Eché sal en su muñeca y volví a lamer la zona para tomar la sal. Después bebí rápido el chupito y agarré la cara de Liam entre mis manos para cogerle de la boca la rodaja de limón y exprimí el jugo, que nos caía a ambos por la barbilla.

Ante mi hazaña, todos aplaudían, gritaban y silbaban. Yo me sentía un poco incómoda, pero finalmente me reí también. Liam estaba otra vez coloradísimo mientras se reía también:

\- En este mundo sí que sabéis pasároslo bien – dijo resoplando. – De donde yo vengo, somos algo más castos.

\- Y no has visto nada – contestó Ruby guiñándole por segunda o por tercera vez un ojo, haciendo que Liam aún se pusiese más colorado.

Me volví a sentar en mi sitio y miré a Killian, que estaba en su sitio muy quieto, con la mandíbula apretada y sin decir palabra. Milah le estaba hablando, pero estaba clarísimo que él no estaba prestando atención. Lo único que hacía era mirar hacia mí, con cara de deseo y de enfado al mismo tiempo. No pude aguantar más la tensión y me levanté y dije:

\- Voy al baño. Seguid esta ronda sin mí.

Me encerré en el baño y me miré al espejo. Tenía los ojos un poco colorados y brillantes, sin duda debido al alcohol y a que llevaba ya un montón de horas con las lentillas puestas. Me levanté el pelo como en una coleta y me mojé un poco la nuca para aliviar el calor que hacía en el bar. Cuando me noté un poco más compuesta, abrí el cerrojo y me dispuse a salir. Esperándome allí estaba Killian, muy serio, apoyado en la pared de enfrente:

\- Te has equivocado de baño, Killian – le dije muy seria. – Éste es el de chicas.

Ni se dignó a contestarme. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y agarrándome la parte trasera de la cabeza me besó. Fue un beso explosivo, un choque de labios, dientes y lenguas. Apoyó su garfio en mi cadera y su mano la entrelazó en mi pelo, a la vez que me dirigía otra vez hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros. Miró para mí y pasó otra vez el cerrojo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dije yo casi sin aliento después del beso.

\- ¿Qué haces tú, Swan? Me estás volviendo loco – dijo él pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- Ha sido sólo un juego, Killian.

\- ¿Eso he sido yo también? ¿Un juego? – preguntó él con cara de pena, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a mí.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando para él y no pude evitarlo: levanté una mano y le acaricié la cara, dejando que la barba me rascase contra la palma. Él se acercó a mí un poco más, empujándome contra la fría pared de azulejo del baño. Juntamos nuestras frentes y yo golpeé su nariz con la mía. Podía notar su respiración y su aliento mezclándose con los míos. Mi mano bajó hasta su cuello y lo agarré por su colgante, tirando de él para que completase el poco camino que quedaba hasta mis labios. Éste fue un beso muy diferente. Había pasión en él, pero también sentimientos. Comenzó siendo un beso mucho más inocente, nuestros labios simplemente apretados el uno contra el otro, pero en unos segundos, pude notar como la lengua de Killian tocaba mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso. Yo abrí la boca en respuesta y nuestras lenguas se juntaron, haciendo que ambos soltáramos un gemido. Rodeé la cintura de Killian con mis brazos y comencé a acariciarle la espalda, por encima de la camisa azul que se había puesto hoy. Él a su vez, me rodeó la mía con su brazo y me acarició la espalda hasta llegar a mi culo, donde dejó apoyada su mano, dándome un pequeño apretón que hizo que yo soltara otro gemido contra sus labios.

\- Killian… - susurré. – Para…

Él no hizo caso. Siguió besándome con el mismo fervor o incluso más, ya que su mano bajó por mi muslo, hasta que llegó al bajo de mi vestido y lo subió un poco para después cogerme la pierna y obligarme a que rodease su cadera con ella. El movimiento hizo que nuestras pelvis se juntaran y pude notar la erección de Killian donde yo más la necesitaba. Él soltó un gruñido con el contacto e inconscientemente comenzó a frotarse contra mí, mientras me seguía besando. Por unos segundos me dejé llevar, lo cual no fue una buena decisión, ya que sabía que esto no podía pasar y mucho menos aquí, cuando teníamos al resto de nuestros amigos esperándonos en el bar.

\- Killian – repetí con la voz entrecortada. – Tenemos que…

No pude terminar la frase, ya que con uno de los movimientos, Killian había golpeado mi clítoris y me había hecho temblar de placer. Necesité mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, pero finalmente lo agarré de los hombros y lo separé de mí, mientras bajaba otra vez mi pierna hasta el suelo y me recolocaba el vestido.

\- Esto no puede volver a pasar – dije yo, tratando de recobrar el aliento. – Nos están esperando. Yo saldré primero y tú vendrás en cinco minutos o así con cualquier excusa. Invéntate lo que sea.

\- Como desees – contestó él cogiendo aire también.

Cogí aire una vez más y salí del cubilete del baño. Escuché a Killian que me llamaba y me giré para ver que quería:

\- Voy a hablar con Milah. La quiero y siempre voy a quererla, pero las cosas han cambiado y ella se merece saberlo. Me alegro mucho de que esté aquí otra vez y se merece una segunda oportunidad en la vida, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo he pasado página. Una vez te dije que lo que yo sentía por ti iba en serio y voy a demostrártelo. Sé que el otro día la cagué y me arrepiento de cada palabra que dije, pero voy a arreglarlo. Voy a ganarme tu corazón. Voy a conseguir que me quieras – dijo él muy serio.

\- ¿De verdad crees que lo nuestro es una buena idea? – susurré yo, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa. – Soy un desastre, ¿qué pasa si no funcionamos juntos? – continué. – No deberías de tirar a la basura lo que tienes con Milah, es algo que no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de tener. Sólo unos pocos afortunados…

\- ¿Y qué pasa si funcionamos y comenzamos la etapa más feliz de nuestras vidas? – preguntó él mientras me acariciaba la cara. - ¿No es un riesgo que merece la pena tomar?

Me quedé mirando para él sin saber muy bien qué contestar ante eso. Lo cierto es que era tentador todo, pero yo estaba demasiado asustada. No quería implicarme con él más de lo que ya estaba, porque tenía miedo de darle el poder de hacerme daño. Le dirigí una última sonrisa y me giré, con la intención de salir del baño de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Emma! – volvió a llamar Killian.

Cometí el error de volver a mirar hacia atrás.

\- Esto no acaba así. Voy a pelear por ti – dijo muy serio.

Me dirigí hacia el espejo y me coloqué el pelo, tratando de disimular lo que acababa de pasar en el baño. Tomé aire por última vez y fui otra vez hacia nuestra mesa. Las últimas palabras de Killian seguían resonando en mi cabeza, incapaz de volver a centrarme en el juego, mucho menos cuando a los pocos minutos, él volvió a la mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara que demostraba lo determinado que estaba a cumplir lo que me acababa de decir hacía tan sólo unos minutos.


	5. Chapter 5

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KILLIAN:

Mis labios todavía cosquilleaban después del encuentro con Emma en el baño. Sin embargo, ahora mismo la situación era muy diferente.

La fiesta había acabado hacía una media hora y Milah y yo habíamos ayudado un poco a recoger, para después dirigirnos por fin a casa con mi hermano Liam. Emma, había decidido que era mejor que ella siguiese durmiendo en casa de sus padres unos días más.

Llegamos al loft y después de darle las buenas noches a Liam, subimos hacia "nuestra" habitación, aunque realmente era la de Emma, y yo por más que intentase evitarlo, no podía evitar acordarme en todo momento de nuestra primera noche juntos en ese mismo cuarto.

En cuanto entramos y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros, pude ver el cambio de actitud en Milah. Ella estaba claro que esperaba algo de mí esta noche, algo que yo no le podía dar.

Se acercó con una sonrisa juguetona y me abrazó. Me quedé paralizado por unos segundos, hasta que por fin, decidí que era hora de enfrentar la situación y dejar las cosas claras.

\- Milah… - comencé en tono de advertencia, a la vez que trataba de apartarla suavemente de mí, mientras ella seguía enterrando la cabeza contra mi cuello y comenzaba a besarme la zona.

\- Shhh – contestó ella. – Lo necesitamos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sin previo aviso, lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fueron los labios de Milah contra los míos y su lengua tratando de abrirse camino. Durante un momento, no fui capaz de reaccionar y le respondí al beso, pero enseguida me volvió el sentido y me aparté.

\- Para, por favor – dije agarrándola de la cintura y apartándola otra vez.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Killian? – preguntó ella con un susurro. – Conmigo no tienes que hacerte el caballero, sé cómo de apasionado eres y te quiero así – continuó a la vez que comenzaba a arrodillarse delante de mí mientras llevaba las manos a mi cinturón, con la firme intención de desabrocharlo.

\- ¡Milah, he dicho que pares! – dije levantando un poco la voz, mientras le agarraba las manos para que parase.

Pude ver el dolor que le provocaba mi rechazo reflejado en sus ojos y en cierto modo, me sentía fatal por hacerla sentir así, pero no podía ser.

\- Tenemos que hablar – comencé de nuevo.

\- No entiendo nada, Killian – comenzó ella, avanzando hacia la cama para finalmente sentarse en ella. – Pensé que estábamos bien.

\- No he sido sincero contigo, Milah. Toda esta situación me ha pillado por sorpresa y hay cosas que deberías de saber.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Lo primero de todo, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero. Siempre te voy a querer. Siempre vas a ser especial para mí.

Pude ver como sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con esperanza al oír mis palabras, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, de las que sólo me dedicaba a mí.

\- Yo también te quiero, Killian – dijo ella.

\- Espera, déjame que continúe, por favor – le pedí, mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama y le agarraba una mano. - Cuando el Ser Oscuro te mató delante de mis narices, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo me sentí. Mi mundo entero se vino abajo. No había sentido tanto dolor desde que había perdido a Liam. Me pasé más de doscientos años tratando de buscar la manera de vengar tu muerte. Fue durante mucho tiempo mi único propósito en la vida. Me convertí en una persona egoísta, en un villano. Pero en mi cabeza todo tenía sentido, y era vengarme del Cocodrilo por haberte arrebatado de entre mis brazos – relaté muy serio, con la voz entrecortada.

\- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar… - dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

\- En mi camino hacia la venganza… - continué mientras tragaba saliva. - … conocí a Emma.

Milah desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y pude ver cómo sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, pero esta vez con las lágrimas contenidas. Se mordió el labio, como hacía siempre cuando quería evitar llorar.

\- No sigas – dijo ella soltando su mano de la mía.

\- Espera, tienes que escucharme, por favor – le pedí con los ojos llorosos yo también. – Cuando nos conocimos, al principio no nos llevamos nada bien. Traté de negar la atracción durante un tiempo, asqueado conmigo mismo porque me parecía que te estaba traicionando, pero… no pude evitarlo, Milah…

Milah en ese momento, suavizó su mirada y tiernamente, me acarició la cara.

\- ¿La quieres? – preguntó mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la cara.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de evitar que se me escapase alguna lágrima a mí también y asentí con la cabeza.

\- Sí… - susurré. – No pude evitarlo – repetí de nuevo. – Me enamoré de ella.

\- ¿Y ella? ¿Te quiere?

Se me escapó una carcajada, a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Bueno… - dije rascándome detrás de la oreja. – Creo que siente algo por mí, pero… no sé. Es complicado. Le han hecho daño en el pasado y es muy difícil traspasar los malditos muros que tiene alrededor de su corazón.

\- Sería una tonta si dejase escapar a un hombre como tú – dijo Milah muy seria.

\- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Sé que debería de haberte contado todo esto antes, y más teniendo en cuenta que justo cuando Liam y tú volvisteis, Emma y yo estábamos intentando probar y ver qué pasaba entre nosotros.

\- No tienes que disculparte, Killian. Lo entiendo.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté yo sorprendido.

\- Sí. No te creas que no he visto algunas de las miradas que os dirigíais estos días – dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Porque no quería verlo. Pensé que si lo ignoraba y hacía como que no me enteraba… - contestó ella, con la voz temblorosa mientras tragaba saliva. – Pero lo entiendo. Yo he vuelto y para mí, todo es como el día de mi muerte. Nada ha cambiado. No ha pasado el tiempo. Sin embargo, tú has seguido con tu vida. Y yo me alegro por ello, Killian. De verdad. Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta que la venganza no era la solución a nada. Me alegro de que alguien te haga feliz. Incluso si ese alguien no soy yo. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien.

En ese momento, no pude aguantarme más. La abracé fuertemente y enterré mi cabeza en su pelo, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Ella me correspondió también y después de unos segundos, pegamos nuestras frentes y nos dimos un beso, un beso que por una parte estaba cargado de sentimientos, ya que aunque yo ya no estaba enamorado de ella, la quería muchísimo y ella a mí, pero por otra parte, era un beso agridulce, porque ambos sabíamos que era el último.

\- Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti – le susurré cuando nos separamos.

\- Lo sé – me dijo ella con una triste sonrisa. - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Claro – contesté yo muy serio.

\- Quédate conmigo. Sólo esta noche.

Mi cabeza en ese momento se estaba imaginando cosas raras y ella lo debió de notar, porque me golpeó suavemente en el pecho y me dijo:

\- Sólo quiero que me abraces, idiota – dijo con una risa. - No eres tan irresistible cómo tú te piensas... - dijo tratando de bromear y aliviar un poco la tensión.

Yo me reí también y respiré aliviado. Nos colocamos en la cama, debajo de las mantas y tal y como ella me había pedido, la abracé desde detrás, fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Noté como Milah temblaba suavemente por momentos, lo que indicaba que estaba llorando en silencio, tratando de que yo no me enterase. No quise decirle nada para no empeorar el momento y sólo la abracé más fuerte como respuesta, dándole un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Después de un rato, su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más profunda, hasta que por fin, se quedó dormida.

Yo aún me quedé un rato despierto, pensando en toda nuestra conversación y en lo comprensiva que había sido Milah y cuán agradecido estaba yo por ello. Sin embargo, mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido yo también fue dirigido a una sola persona: Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6:

EMMA:

Estaba siendo una mañana complicada. Seguíamos sin saber nada. Estábamos como en un callejón sin salida. En blanco.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, la gente del pueblo llamaba una y otra vez para contarnos que alguien de su pasado había vuelto y que qué debían hacer. Como si yo lo supiera…

Me senté en mi despacho y enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos, frotándome los ojos hasta que ya empecé a ver puntitos negros. Necesitábamos una pista, algo.

Me levanté de mala leche y fui hacia donde teníamos la cafetera, con la intención de ponerme un café bien cargado para ver si me espabilaba de una vez o se me encendía una bombilla o algo por el estilo. De lo frustrada que estaba, hasta se me cayó una taza al suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! – grité enfadada mientras golpeaba el suelo con mi pie.

En ese momento, escuché un ruido en la puerta de la comisaría y me giré sobresaltada, apuntando con mi arma hacia allí:

\- ¡Joder, Swan! ¡Baja eso! – dijo Hook levantando su mano y su garfio.

\- Hook… ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! – protesté yo mientras volvía a guardar mi arma en la funda que llevaba agarrada en mis vaqueros. – Lo siento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él acercándose despacio hacia mí, hasta que quedamos uno enfrente del otro.

\- Genial, ¿no me ves? – dije irónicamente. – Todo esto me está empezando a superar. No sé qué hacer.

\- Ey – dijo él acariciándome la mejilla. – Averiguarás lo que pasa. Siempre lo haces.

Me quedé mirando para él y lo vi en sus ojos, como siempre. Él creía ciegamente en mí. Tragué saliva y dije:

\- Vamos. Acompáñame. Registraremos una vez más el granero de Zelena. Tiene que haber algo que nos hayamos pasado por alto.

\- Tú mandas, Sheriff – contestó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Salimos de la comisaría y nos metimos en mi coche, poniendo rumbo hacia el granero. Cuando el coche ya no podía avanzar más por los caminos nevados, bajamos y seguimos a pie durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que por fin, llegamos.

Saqué mi arma de nuevo y entré la primera. Lo primero que hicimos fue inspeccionar toda la estancia, asegurándonos que no había nadie escondido allí.

\- Aquí no hay nada ni nadie, Swan – dijo Hook, mientras seguía mirando cada rincón. - ¿Y si probamos en casa de Zelena?

\- Buena idea – contesté yo. – Vamos.

La casa estaba igual de desierta que el granero. NI una sola pista. Yo ya me estaba quedando sin opciones.

Al llegar a la cocina, sin embargo, nuestra suerte cambió.

\- ¿Lo notas? – pregunté yo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Magia.

\- Tal vez es algún remanente de cuando Zelena vivía aquí.

\- No, es diferente – contesté yo, mientras me acercaba a la mesa, donde había una tetera y una taza con restos de té. – Aquí ha estado alguien no hace mucho.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- La tetera aún está templada. Alguien estaba aquí y se ha escapado al escucharnos llegar al granero, seguramente. Sigamos inspeccionando bien las habitaciones para ver si hay algo que nos pueda decir quién es nuestro invitado.

Entramos en la habitación más grande de la casa, la de Zelena imagino, y comenzamos a buscar entre los cajones, sin encontrar en principio nada sospechoso.

\- Swan, tengo algo que decirte – dijo Killian, nervioso.

\- Ahora no es el momento, Hook.

Se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo, obligándome a que mirara para él.

\- Por favor, escúchame.

\- Está bien. Dime. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

\- He aclarado todo con Milah – dijo él muy serio, observándome fijamente, como tratando de analizar mi expresión.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Te dije que iba a contarle todo acerca de nosotros y que iba a cortar con ella.

¡- Y yo te dije que no lo hicieras! – grité yo. – Hook, no hay un "nosotros" – dije cambiando el tono a uno más suave. – No es el momento para esto. Mira todo lo que está ocurriendo…

\- Y cuando esto lo solucionemos, pasará otra cosa y nunca será el momento, Swan – dijo él frustrado con la situación. – Necesito que me digas si hay alguna esperanza de que me correspondas algún día mis sentimientos.

\- Hook, no es eso… Es sólo que… necesito tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo para qué? Yo te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres?

Me quedé en silencio. Sabía la respuesta. Por supuesto que lo quería, pero no sabía cómo expresarle todas mis dudas y todos mis miedos. Así que me quedé callada, lo que él debió de interpretar como un no a su pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual. No me contestes. Está muy claro que he sido un idiota – dijo él dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Hook, espera, por favor… - dije yo agarrándole un brazo.

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora soy yo el que dice que no! – contestó él soltándose de mi agarre. – Estoy harto, Swan. Cansado – dijo con voz temblorosa.

Me miró una última vez y se marchó. Mi labio comenzó a temblar y dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. Me quedé paralizada en el sitio, sollozando en bajo. De repente, escuché como un chasquido detrás de mí y cuando me giré, lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de un dolor enorme en mi abdomen, como si me estuvieran atravesando. Miré hacia abajo y vi que así era, tenía una daga clavada en el centro de mi abdomen. Volví la vista hacia arriba otra vez y abrí mucho los ojos al ver quién me había atacado.

\- Hola, Salvadora – dijo con una voz fría y calculadora.

\- Cora… - dije yo entre dientes.

Ella movió su brazo derecho hacia delante, clavándome aún más la daga y después la sacó. Yo grité y me caí al suelo de rodillas. El dolor era insoportable, pero lo peor era que la sangre fluía sin parar. Sentí terror. Traté de curarme con mi magia, pero no funcionaba.

\- Puedes intentarlo todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo ella caminando en círculos alrededor de mí. – No funcionará. Esta daga está encantada para matarte especialmente y me he asegurado de que la magia no pueda ayudarte en este caso – continuó mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y me susurraba al oído: – Puede que no pueda arrancarte el corazón, pero ni tú podrás sobrevivir una herida como ésa sin magia. Asúmelo.

Me dejé caer de espaldas, taponándome la herida con las manos.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Porque por tu culpa y la culpa de los tuyos lo perdí todo.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que estoy aquí. Vendrán a buscarme.

\- ¿Estás segura? He escuchado la discusión con tu querido pirata y yo creo que no va a volver. Se ha ido, como todo el mundo. Estás sola.

Sus palabras estaban cortando igual de profundo que la propia daga.

\- Además, aún en el hipotético caso de que alguien viniera a buscarte, que como ya te he dicho, es improbable, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que serás capaz de aguantar? Para cuando alguien llegue, estarás muerta.

\- ¿Eres tú la que ha traído de vuelta a la gente?

\- Un daño colateral. Al abrir la puerta entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, más gente de la que deseábamos ha vuelto. Pero bueno, todo vale la pena por vivir este momento. La Salvadora tirada en el suelo, desangrándose poco a poco.

\- ¿Deseábamos? ¿Quién más está de vuelta? ¿Qué harás después? – pregunté con un hilillo de vez, cada vez más débil.

\- Demasiadas preguntas, querida Emma. Sólo voy a decirte que tengo planes. Pero no te los contaré. Aunque bien pensado, estás a punto de morir… Me vengaré de todos los que participasteis en mi muerte, en especial de tu querida madre y de tu pirata. Él fue el primero en traicionarme. Y por supuesto, Rumplestiltskin también va a caer…

Su relato fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada volviéndose a abrir y a Killian gritando:

\- ¡Swan! ¿Estás todavía aquí?

\- Killian… - dije muy bajito casi sin fuerzas.

En ese momento, Cora se teletransportó, dejándome sola en el medio de la habitación.

\- ¡Swan! ¿Dónde estás? El coche sigue donde lo dejamos, así que sé que estás aquí. Perdóname por lo que te he dicho antes...– se escuchó a Killian otra vez desde el piso de abajo.

\- Aquí… - susurré yo.

Palpé el suelo para ver si había algo con lo que poder hacer ruido y encontré la daga, la cual la golpeé una y otra vez contra el suelo, tratando de hacer el mayor estruendo posible para alertar a Killian de que estaba aquí arriba.

Mi plan funcionó y enseguida escuché unos pasos rápidos subiendo las escaleras de madera y la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba que se abría lentamente.

\- ¿Swan? – preguntó él. ¡SWAAAAN! – gritó corriendo hacia mí en el momento que me vio. – Maldita sea, amor, ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo muy nervioso mientras me taponaba la herida con su mano ejerciendo fuerza sobre las mías.

\- Cora… - susurré. – La magia no funciona.

\- Llamaré a tu padre que se traiga a Regina – dijo él rápidamente sacándose el teléfono de su bolsillo de la cazadora.

\- Es inútil… La daga estaba hechizada. La magina no va a funcionar.

\- Regina encontrará una manera y si no, te transportará al hospital más rápido.

Marcó rápidamente el número de mi padre y muy nervioso comenzó a hablar en cuanto le cogió:

\- ¿David? Soy Killian. Tienes que venir YA con Regina. Emma está herida. Estamos en la casa de Zelena. Cora la ha atacado. Esto no pinta bien. ¡Apura!

Dicho eso, colgó y se quitó la cazadora, enrollándola y poniéndola debajo de mi cabeza, tratando de que estuviera un poco más cómoda. Noté como el dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo, lo que significaba que se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Los ojos se me cerraban.

\- ¡Swan! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – me dijo Killian mientras me daba palmaditas en la cara. – Tienes que permanecer despierta hasta que lleguen David y Regina.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Levanté una de mis ensangrentadas manos y le pasé mis dedos suavemente por la cara.

\- Eres tan guapo… - susurré.

\- Amor, ya estás delirando – dijo Killian con una sonrisa nerviosa, parpadeando rápido, seguramente para no dejar caer las lágrimas. – Tú sí que eres guapa… y me da igual lo que me hayas dicho hace un rato – dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara. -Cuando te recuperes, nos vamos a arreglar y te voy a llevar por ahí de cena, como una pareja normal.

\- Suena bien… - dije con una sonrisa.

\- Y después iremos a casa y haremos el amor. Toda la noche – dijo él moviendo las cejas, tratando de desviar mi atención.

Solté una pequeña risa y noté el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca.

\- Nada me gustaría más – dije comenzando a llorar.

\- Swan, te pondrás bien. Por favor, no llores.

\- Killian… - susurré de nuevo. – Me estoy muriendo. Y no quiero irme sin decirte una cosa…

\- ¡NO! – dijo él de repente. – Aquí no se va a morir nadie.

\- Por favor, escúchame – dije entre sollozos.

Se quedó callado y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirle por la cara.

\- Todo este tiempo he sido una estúpida – comencé. – Desde el momento que nos conocimos, sentí la conexión, pero no quería admitirlo. Estaba asustada. Así que te mentí y me mentí a mí misma.

\- Swan, para… ¡no te atrevas a despedirte de mí! - gritó él desesperado.

\- Repíteme la pregunta que me hiciste hace un rato – dije muy bajito.

\- No – contestó Killian negando con la cabeza. – Cuando te recuperes, te preguntaré otra vez lo que quieras, pero ahora no.

\- Por favor…

\- ¿Me – me quieres? – preguntó él con voz temblorosa, a punto de romperse.

Levanté otra vez la mano y lo agarré de su collar, tirando de él hacia mí, hasta pegar nuestras frentes.

\- Sí – susurré yo muy bajito, casi de forma imperceptible. – Te quiero.

En ese momento, mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar otra vez y cada vez me costaba más respirar.

\- Swan, lo siento. Es mi culpa. Te dejé sola… - dijo él rompiendo ahora sí a llorar, y abrazándome contra su pecho. – Si no me hubiera ido…

\- Ey, no es tu culpa. La culpa sólo la tiene Cora. Tiene pensado vengarse de todos nosotros, en especial de mi madre y de ti. Tienes que prometerme que se lo contarás a todos y que tendrás cuidado.

\- Tú se lo contarás a todos cuando te cures – susurró él apartándome el húmedo pelo de la cara.

\- Sabes que no… - dije yo con el labio tembloroso.

No sé qué pasó después, pero perdí la consciencia en ese momento. Sólo escuchaba sonidos a lo lejos. Killian gritaba y le preguntaba a Regina y a mi padre por qué demonios habían tardado tanto. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar en una camilla y ver los techos claros y muy iluminados del hospital, mientras alguien, supongo que el Dr. Whale, gritaba que había que ir rápido al quirófano y que necesitarían varias bolsas de sangre para reponer la que había perdido.

Después de eso, mi mundo se tornó negro.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7:

KILLIAN:

Me quedé mirando como un idiota como se llevaban a Emma en una camilla, inconsciente desde hacía ya un rato. Paralizado en el sitio, sin poder reaccionar, en estado de shock. Así me sentía.

Levanté la mano y lo que vi me sacó de mi trance. La sangre de Emma estaba en ella, ya seca, manchándola por completo, adherida a las filigranas de mis anillos.

Corrí hasta el baño y abrí el grifo rápidamente, lavándome la mano con furia, tratando de borrar toda prueba de lo que acababa de pasar en la casa de Zelena hace unos momentos. Me quité los anillos con la boca, para limpiarlos también.

En un determinado momento, levanté la mirada hacia el espejo y vi que en mi cara también tenía sangre, de cuando Emma me había acariciado. Me la froté rápidamente también. Todo lo que había visto durante mis más de dos siglos como pirata no se igualaba al nudo en el estómago que estaba sintiendo al ver la sangre de Emma manchando mi piel.

Al ver que los esfuerzos por limpiarme no surtían el rápido efecto que yo deseaba, la furia explotó en mí y comencé a golpear todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, mientras las lágrimas escurrían sin parar por mi cara: la papelera, las puertas de los aseos… Cogí mis anillos y los tiré hacia el espejo, haciendo que estallase, para después no contento con esto, dar un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas a éste, provocando instantáneamente que un dolor intenso me recorriese todo el brazo debido a los cortes.

Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas y seguí llorando, sin inmutarme ni siquiera de las heridas. En esta posición me encontró David cuando entró al baño a buscarme, después de escuchar el estruendo que yo estaba causando al sacudir todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

\- ¡Hook! – dijo él corriendo hacia mí. - ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo él mirándome con horror la mano y acto seguido, dirigiendo su vista hacia el espejo y atando cabos. – Ven, te tienen que mirar eso.

\- Es mi culpa – susurré yo con la vista perdida.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Emma. La dejé sola y mírala ahora… David, lo siento, de verdad.

\- Ey – dijo él poniéndome una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo. – Lo que ha pasado no es culpa de nadie. Se pondrá bien.

\- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin Emma? – dije con un hilito de voz.

\- No vas a tener que averiguarlo, porque se pondrá bien – repitió David con convencimiento. – Ella es fuerte y sobrevivirá a esto y a lo que le echen. – Vamos, tienen que echarte un ojo a esa mano, que es la única que te queda – bromeó él tratando de animarme, tirando de mi brazo para ayudar a levantarme. – Y vamos a ver si Regina puede poner un poco de orden otra vez en este baño, o como Sheriff voy a tener que detenerte – dijo él forzando una sonrisa.

Una vez estaba ya en pie, seguí a David y antes de que éste pudiera salir por la puerta, me dirigí hacia él:

\- ¿David?

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó él girándose hacia mí.

\- Gracias.

David no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a salir del baño.

Horas después, cuando ya me habían limpiado y vendado la mano, todos estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, aguardando a que el Dr. Whale saliese y nos dijese algo acerca de Emma.

Miré a mi alrededor y me sobrecogió ver la cantidad de gente que allí estaba preocupada por ella. Mis ojos se posaron en Henry, que estaba sentado al lado de Regina, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Noté un nudo en el estómago al ver esa imagen. No podía evitarlo. Aunque racionalmente podía llegar a ver que no era mi culpa, seguía sintiéndome culpable en cierto modo.

Mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y Whale entró. Los padres de Emma y yo nos levantamos de golpe, como si tuviéramos un resorte en la silla y nos dirigimos hacia él:

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Mary Margaret muy nerviosa.

\- La daga le había provocado mucho daño interno. Le tocó varias arterias, así como el hígado…

\- ¡Maldita sea! – grité yo. - ¿Cómo está?

\- Viva – dijo Whale escuetamente. – Su corazón se ha parado dos veces durante la operación, pero ahora mismo se encuentra estable dentro de la gravedad.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Henry desde su asiento.

\- Pues que hasta que despierte, no podremos saber la extensión de sus lesiones. Las próximas veinticuatro horas son cruciales.

\- ¿Podemos verla? – preguntó Mary Margaret con un hilillo de voz.

\- De uno en uno, y no más de cinco minutos cada uno. Tiene que descansar.

Me senté a esperar mi turno pacientemente, dejando que pasaran primero sus padres y Henry. Una vez ellos salieron, escuché a David que me decía:

\- ¿Killian? Puedes pasar a verla.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomando aire, me levanté y caminé en modo automático hasta la habitación en la que Emma se encontraba.

Creía estar preparado para verla, pero no lo estaba. Emma se encontraba en la cama, atada a un sinfín de tubos y cables que yo no tenía ni idea de para qué funcionaban, pero que suponía que ayudaban a que ella se curase. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios estaban pálidos y agrietados. Me acerqué poco a poco a la cama, como con miedo de que un simple ruido interrumpiese su descanso.

Había una silla al lado de la cama, así que suspiré y me senté en ella. Después, extendí la mano hacia la suya y la acaricié. Por primera vez, me arrepentí de haber golpeado el espejo, ya que con la venda no podía sentir su piel contra la mía.

\- Ey, amor… - susurré muy bajito. – Tengo que confesarte una cosa: el blanco no es tu color. Tienes que ponerte buena para que el color vuelva a tus mejillas. Ya sabes que me encanta cuando hago que te sonrojes…

Evidentemente Emma no contestó, pero en mi cabeza podía imaginar la respuesta que Emma me daría si estuviese despierta: "Yo no me sonrojo, Hook" y no pude evitar soltar una media sonrisa.

\- Tienes que ponerte buena – continué yo hablando. – Todo el mundo está muy preocupado por ti. Si lo que querías era un poquito de atención, lo has conseguido – dije bromeando, como si ella me pudiese escuchar. – Ahora tienes que despertarte.

El silencio seguía siendo la única respuesta.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia la mano de Emma y le besé el dorso de la mano, acariciándole la zona después con mi nariz, una y otra vez, buscando consuelo en el contacto.

\- No me dejes – dije muy bajito, mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no cayesen.

Debí de quedarme dormido, porque la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, el sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, lo que significaba que ya era un nuevo día.

Me incorporé de mi posición, estirando la espalda y el cuello, los cuales estaban entumecidos debido a la postura precaria que había utilizado para dormir y dirigí mi mirada hacia Emma. Estaba exactamente igual que ayer cuando había entrado en la habitación. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a ella, acariciándole suavemente la cara y echándole el pelo hacia atrás. En ese preciso instante, se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Mary Margaret y David entrar.

\- Siento haberme quedado dormido – dije yo algo avergonzado

\- No pasa nada – dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba suavemente hasta Emma y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. – Te vimos durmiendo y no tuvimos el corazón para despertarte.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo más el doctor? – pregunté yo.

\- Nada. Sólo que hay que seguir esperando – dijo David, sentándose en la silla que yo había estado utilizando para dormir y agarrando la mano de Emma.

\- Pues bien sabe Dios que yo no soy bueno esperando – mascullé por lo bajo mientras me pasaba mi herida mano por el pelo y por la cara.

\- Ya somos dos, amigo – dijo David echándose hacia atrás en la silla y suspirando.

\- Tres – dijo Mary Margaret con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sentaba en otra silla que había al otro lado de la cama.

EMMA:

Era noche cerrada cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba. Lo que estaba claro era que no era mi habitación en el loft.

Al lado de mi cama, pude ver una figura vestida de negro que dormía en una silla. Entorné los ojos tratando de ver quién era y vi que era Killian. Miré hacia el otro lado y vi a mis padres en sendas sillas, también durmiendo.

Parpadeé varias veces tratando de adaptarme a la falta de luz. Tenía la boca seca y una sensación muy extraña en todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía como aletargada, a la vez que un dolor continuo me reconcomía la parte de mi abdomen.

Traté de hablar, pero sólo un ruido extraño salió de mi boca, provocando que Killian abriese los ojos lentamente. Al darse cuenta de que yo estaba despierta también, se levantó rápidamente y dijo:

\- ¡Dave! ¡Mary Margaret! ¡Emma está despierta!

Al otro lado de la cama, mis padres abrieron los ojos de golpe y se levantaron también hacia mí.

\- Voy a llamar al médico – dijo mi padre mientras salía como un rayo de la habitación.

\- ¡Emma! Gracias a Dios – dijo mi madre inclinándose para darme un beso en la frente, con lágrimas en los ojos. – Menudo susto nos has dado.

Killian a su vez, inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí y pegaba su frente con la mía, en señal de afecto:

\- Amor… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento, entraron David y Whale corriendo en la habitación.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó el Dr. Whale mientras me apuntaba con una linterna en los ojos para explorarme. - ¿Puedes oírnos?

\- Sí – dije yo, logrando por fin que la voz me saliese.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Jodida – dije yo con una mueca de dolor, provocando que todos soltasen una risa. – Pero, tengo una pregunta que hacer – continué.

\- Claro – dijo Whale frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

\- ¿Quién demonios sois todos vosotros? – dije mirándolos a todos de uno en uno.

Pude ver como todos se miraban unos a otros, aterrados ante mi pregunta. Nadie se atrevía a contestar, quedándose todos en silencio, sin saber que decir.

Solté una risa y les dije:

\- Dios, deberíais de haberos visto la cara – dije riéndome, mientras me agarraba el costado con una mueca de dolor.

Todos respiraron aliviados.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Swan! – dijo Killian con el ceño fruncido. – Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

\- A ti y a mí, pirata – dijo mi padre, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, muy pálido.

\- Vaya, he tenido que estar a punto de morir para que os pongáis de acuerdo en algo – dije divertida.

\- ¡Emma! No hables así – dijo mi madre escandalizada. – Lo importante es que estés bien.

El doctor Whale llamó a una de las enfermeras y entre ambos siguieron explorándome, chequeando que todo estuviese bien.

\- Bueno – comenzó. – He de decir que todo está muy bien. Es un milagro que estés tan recuperada en tan poco tiempo. Después vendré a hacerte un par de pruebas más para comprobar que la cirugía haya ido como deseamos.

\- Gracias – dije yo con una sonrisa.

\- No se merecen – dijo Whale dándome un apretón en la pierna. – Me alegro de que estés bien, Sheriff.

Una vez se marchó el médico, mis padres se levantaron de la silla:

\- Bueno, vamos a ir a darle las buenas noticias a Henry – dijo mi madre

\- Eso mismo os iba a preguntar yo ahora. ¿Dónde está?

\- Pasó ayer todo el día aquí, pero Regina creyó que era mejor llevárselo con Robin y con ella para tratar de distraerlo un poco. Vamos a buscarlo y en un rato estamos con él de vuelta – contestó mi padre

\- Y así… os dejamos un ratito a solas – dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo, provocando que me sonrojara.

En cuanto se marcharon, Killian se sentó en la cama y me agarró la mano, mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? – pregunté al notar las vendas que la cubrían.

\- Un pequeño accidente sin importancia – contestó él levantando la mano. – Estoy bien.

Me quedé mirándolo y pude ver el cansancio en su cara. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban rodeados por unas grandes ojeras, así como por su eyeliner que se había emborronado, dándole más que nunca aspecto de pirata.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté yo dedicándole una sonrisa. - ¿No hay un beso para mí?

Pude ver la sorpresa en su cara al oírme decir esas palabras. Sorpresa de la que, dicho sea de paso, se recuperó pronto, cambiando su cara rápidamente y poniendo su sonrisa más seductora, a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza y me miraba.

\- ¿Estás intentando seducirme?

\- No sé… - dije yo con una sonrisa también. - ¿Tengo que buscarme otro pirata que me dé un beso?

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo él inclinándose hacia mí y juntando sus labios con los míos.

Su intención era darme un beso breve, un pequeño piquito en los labios. Sin embargo, justo cuando él iba a retirarse, yo posé mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y pegué su cara contra la mía, pasándole la lengua por sus labios, tratando de que él abriese la boca. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero segundos después, nuestras lenguas se juntaron y nos dimos un beso apasionado, hasta que finalmente, nos tuvimos que separar para coger aire.

\- ¿Ves? – dije yo con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil. – Eso es un beso en condiciones.

\- ¡Maldita sea…! – dijo él tratando de recobrar el aliento. – Quieres matarme…

Solté una risa y me eché hacia un lado en la cama, haciendo un hueco para él.

\- Anda, ven aquí.

\- Swan… - dijo él muy serio. – Tienes que descansar.

\- Puedo hacerlo contigo aquí también. Esa silla parece incómoda como el demonio.

\- Tus padres están a punto de volver.

\- ¿Y?

\- No sé… - dijo él nervioso, rascándose detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza? – pregunté divertida.

En cuanto escuchó mis palabras, aceptó el reto y sin decir nada más, se metió en la cama conmigo, haciendo con cuidado que yo apoyase mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él me daba un beso en el pelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía el uno del otro, hasta que yo decidí que tenía que hablar y hacerle saber algo.

\- Killian… - comencé. – Lo que dije en la casa de Zelena…

\- Swan, no tienes que decir nada – interrumpió él.

\- Cállate, Hook – dije poniendo cara de mal genio. – Déjame que hable.

\- Muy bien, amor – dijo él divertido. – No sabes cómo me pones cuando te enfadas y me gritas… - bromeó poniendo la voz ronca, mientras enterraba su nariz en mi pelo.

\- Idiota… - dije yo en bajito con una sonrisa. – El caso es que no quiero que te lleves la impresión equivocada de que dije lo que dije porque estaba a punto de morir. Me refiero… - continué muy nerviosa - Lo que dije es cierto. Realmente me siento así.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, Swan… - dijo él haciéndose el tonto.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer que lo repita? – pregunté yo frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz, ante la divertida mirada de Killian.

Hook se quedó callado, esperando a que yo continuase.

\- ¡Oh, maldita sea, está bien! – dije yo exasperada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. – Te quiero – continué muy bajito, de forma casi inaudible.

\- ¿Cómo dices, Swan? No puedo escucharte – dijo Hook poniendo su mano en la oreja.

Le di un codazo en el costado, para luego acariciarle la cara y muy seriamente, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle:

\- Te quiero, Killian.

Él me sonrió, con una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja, que iluminaba su cara por completo.

\- Y yo a ti, Swan, y yo a ti.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8:

Tras una semana y media en el hospital, por fin me dieron el alta. No podía estar más contenta de volver a casa. Con la ayuda de Killian, me vestí y recogimos todas mis cosas de la habitación. Después, él se sentó en la cama a esperar a que viniese Whale con los papeles del alta, mientras yo paseaba por la habitación despacito.

\- ¡Swan, por el amor de Dios, me estás poniendo nervioso! ¡Haz el favor de sentar el culo hasta que llegue el médico!

\- Estoy harta de la cama, Killian – contesté yo entornando los ojos. – Si estoy quieta un minuto más, seré yo la que se vuelva loca.

\- ¿Así que harta de la cama? – preguntó Killian con un tono seductor mientras levantaba una ceja. – Una pena – continuó mientras jugaba con el anillo haciéndose el desinteresado. – Tenía planes para nosotros.

\- ¿Qué planes? – pregunté curiosa, mientras esbozaba también una sonrisa y me acercaba poco a poco a él.

\- Ven aquí – susurró a la vez que estiraba una mano para que yo la cogiera y me acercase.

Él abrió las piernas y yo me quede de pie entre ellas, mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros y él la suya y su garfio en mis caderas, dándome un tirón para pegarme todavía más a él y que su cara quedase casi entre mis pechos. Mi respiración se agitó. Podía notarme acalorada y como las hormonas estaban sacando lo peor (o lo mejor) de mí. Habían sido muchos días en los que entre la herida que me dolía, que estábamos en un hospital y mis padres que no nos dejaban solos ni un momento, sólo nos habíamos podido dedicar un pequeño beso de vez en cuando. Nada más. Y anteriormente a eso, con todo el lío de la vuelta de Milah y de mi mudanza temporal a casa de mis padres, tampoco habíamos estado juntos. Ni que decir que en cuanto saliésemos de aquí, tendríamos que ponernos manos a la obra para encontrar a Cora y enfrentarla de una vez por todas. Así que por una vez, decidí que iba a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de la vida. Y éste, junto a Killian, era uno de ellos.

Sonreí y le pasé las manos por el pelo, para después apoyarlas en sus mejillas, mientras él miraba hacia arriba para poder mirarme a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

\- Qué guapo eres… - susurré mientras pasaba mis dedos por su frente y sus cejas.

\- Últimamente me lo dices mucho… - contestó él bromeando, haciéndose el chulito, mientras depositaba un beso en mi pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. – Tú tampoco estás mal, Swan - susurró contra mí.

Tiré suavemente de su pelo para que separase la cabeza de mi pecho y no pude aguantar más. Me incliné por fin y lo besé, de la forma que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía días, desde que por fin le había dicho que lo quería y que estaba enamorada de él.

Killian respondió al beso fervientemente, apoyando su garfio en mi cadera, mientras su mano derecha la subía hasta mi cuello, para mantenerme en el sitio, como temeroso de que me desvaneciese en el aire. Pasé mi lengua por el labio inferior de él y no me hizo esperar, abrió la boca y juntó su lengua con la mía, soltando un pequeño gemido, que yo tapé con mi propia boca. Noté como su mano subía por mi espalda por dentro de la camiseta y un gran escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiese todo esto como si llevásemos toda la vida juntos? Por primera vez no sentí el miedo, ni la ansiedad. Sólo amor y deseo.

Sin separarme de él, me eché un poco más hacia delante, sentándome en su regazo, haciendo que él soltara un gemido con un volumen demasiado alto teniendo en cuenta donde estábamos.

\- Swan… - susurró en tono de advertencia.

\- Shhhh – dije yo, poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus labios para evitar que siguiese hablando y me dijese lo que yo ya sabía, que teníamos que parar, que estábamos en el hospital y que Whale estaba a punto de llegar con el alta y seguramente con mis padres detrás. Pero me daba igual. Realmente me daba lo mismo.

Continué besándolo cada vez con un ritmo más frenético y más intenso, ritmo que él seguía a la perfección, a la vez que con su mano me desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa, hasta que lo alto de mis pechos quedaron al descubierto y pudo por fin cubrirlos de besos mientras yo gemía suavemente una y otra vez en su oído. Comencé poco a poco a frotarme contra él, primero como si fuese un accidente y después ya con una intención mucho más clara.

\- Me estás matando – dijo él muy bajito, mientras me agarraba de las caderas y me ayudaba a seguir marcando el ritmo.

Podía notar lo afectado que estaba él también, incluso a través de la ropa, lo cual aún me excitó más. Volví a agarrarle la cara y lo besé de nuevo, tratando de expresar todos mis sentimientos a través de él.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que Killian y yo nos separásemos como si algo nos hubiese dado calambre. Yo me levanté y me puse de pie, tratando de abrocharme disimuladamente (y fallando en el intento) los botones que Killian había soltado en medio de nuestro apasionada sesión de besos y caricias.

Desde la puerta, unos aterrorizados David y Mary Margaret (sobre todo mi padre) y un divertido Whale, nos miraban con la boca abierta. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Killian estaba rojo como un tomate y que había cogido la chaqueta que yo había dejado encima de la cama y se la había colocado de tal forma que tapase su erección.

\- Bueno, Sheriff – dijo Whale aguantando una sonrisa. – Aquí está el alta. Espero que te recuperes pronto, aunque viendo lo que acabo de ver… - masculló por lo bajo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse. – Ahora en serio – dijo girándose de nuevo. – Si necesitas algo, ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

\- Gracias, Victor – dijo mi madre como en modo automático, sin quitarnos la vista de encima a mí y a Killian.

Me sentía como una adolescente a la que sus padres acababan de pillar con su novio metiéndose mano en el sofá de su casa. La diferencia era que yo tenía casi treinta años y que mi novio era el mismísimo Capitán Hook.

Mamá, papá – dije yo tratando de actuar normal. – Bueno, parece que ya podemos marcharnos – continué tratando de romper el hielo.

\- Iba a preguntar cómo te encontrabas – dijo mi madre con una risita. – Pero supongo que está claro que estás bien.

\- Mary Margaret – dijo mi padre para que parase mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

Después, se giró y miró para Hook, que tragó saliva, a la vez que miraba de reojo para mí, para asegurarse de que yo estaba cerca si algo malo sucedía.

\- David – dijo él poniéndose recto a modo de saludo.

\- Tú y yo ya hablaremos más tarde – contestó mi padre, mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba de la habitación todo nervioso y mascullando por lo bajo: - Maldito pirata. Con mi propia hija y en mis narices…

No pude aguantarlo más. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas, bajo las incrédulas miradas de mi madre y mi chico. Finalmente, los contagié y también ellos comenzaron a reírse ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Una vez salimos del hospital, la primera parada fue la estación del Sheriff, donde ya estaban todos trabajando. Estos días me habían visitado casi todos ellos y les había contado todo lo sucedido con Cora. Desde ese momento se dedicaron a investigar y tratar de encontrarla, lo que estaba siendo más difícil de lo que debería. Al fin y al cabo, Storybrooke no era tan grande, así que salvo que mágicamente pudieran atravesar la frontera del pueblo sin consecuencias… ya no se nos ocurrían más sitios en los que buscar.

\- ¿Algo nuevo? – pregunté yo mientras me sacaba la chaqueta y la tiraba encima del escritorio de mi padre descuidadamente.

\- Nada – dijo Regina algo frustrada. - ¿Estás segura de que la persona que te atacó era mi madre y no alguien haciéndose pasar por ella?

\- Créeme, Regina, estoy segura de que era Cora.

\- Es que no entiendo cómo en todo este tiempo aún no ha acudido a mí – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a pasearse.

\- No sé – dijo mi madre. – Quizás se ha dado cuenta de que tú has cambiado y que no vas a ayudarla.

\- Aún así. Es mi madre. La conozco y sé que intentaría convencerme.

Suspiré mientras tomaba asiento con cuidado de que los puntos no me tirasen mucho.

\- ¿Y durante estos días ha habido alguna llamada, algún aviso, algo que nos indique que no está sola en esto?

\- Ni una sola – contestó Graham, sentándose a mi lado. – Vuélveme a decir exactamente qué te dijo que te hizo pensar que está trabajando con alguien.

\- Le pregunté si ella había sido la causante de que la gente muerta estuviera volviendo a la vida y ella me contestó que eran daños colaterales que se les habían escapado de las manos. Habló en plural.

\- ¿Nada más? – preguntó Regina exasperada. – Piensa, Swan, tuvo que decir algo más.

\- Perdona que no recuerde nada más, su majestad, pero me estaba desangrando en el suelo – contesté comenzando a enfadarme ante la actitud de Regina.

\- Tienes razón. Perdona – dijo Regina, sentándose también, con actitud derrotista y pensativa.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio, enterrando nuestras cabezas en mapas y libros de hechizos, tratando de encontrar algo que nos sirviese de ayuda. En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me estiré y lo contesté.

\- Sheriff Swan. Me quedé en silencio escuchando. – Sí, entiendo. No se preocupe. Enseguida estoy ahí – dije finalmente antes de colgar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Killian desde su sitio al lado de la puerta.

\- Nada – dije yo levantándome y poniéndome la cazadora de nuevo. – Era la dueña de "The Rabbit Hole". Un tío raro que está allí dando el coñazo y molestando. Estaré de vuelta en un momento.

\- Te acompaño – dijo Killian levantándose al momento, bajo la mirada de aprobación de mi padre.

\- No hay necesidad. Está ahí al lado. Seguro que es uno de los borrachos de siempre. Le diré que vaya a dormir la mona y estaré de vuelta. Serán quince minutos como mucho – contesté yo mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un piquito los labios, pillándolo totalmente por sorpresa con mi muestra de afecto en público. Hasta me había sorprendido yo mismo. Era algo que yo no acostumbraba a hacer nunca, pero me había salido natural, sin pensarlo.

Sonreí tímidamente al separarme de él y él me contestó con una sonrisa de las suyas. Me despedí brevemente y salí hacia el pub a ver qué había pasado.

Cuando llegué allí, la dueña me recibió y me dijo que el hombre estaba dentro, que llevaba un rato bebiendo y que se negaba a abandonar el local. Añadió que llevaba un rato diciendo que no sabía dónde estaba y la señora sugirió que a lo mejor él también era uno de "los resucitados", que era como la gente estaba comenzando a llamar a los que habían vuelto. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Entré y lo vi, sentado en la barra. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, moreno y con los ojos grandes y marrones, que por alguna razón, me resultaba vagamente familiar.

\- Disculpe. ¿Se encuentra bien? – comencé con tono serio. – Tiene que acompañarme y abandonar el local.

El hombre en cuestión se giró y me miró de arriba a abajo con ojos vidriosos.

\- Contigo, encanto, me voy a donde quieras – dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior.

Me quedé mirando para él con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté comenzando a enfadarme. – Soy la Sheriff. No quiero tener que arrestarle, así que es mejor que me diga si tiene algún problema o se vaya a su casa.

\- ¿Arrestarme? Si lo que quieres es atarme, rubia, sólo tienes que pedirlo – siguió él.

\- Está bien. Ya me has hartado – mascullé yo por lo bajo. – Está claro que hasta que se te pase la borrachera no me vas a poder contar nada. Queda usted arrestado – continué mientras sacaba las esposas y se las ponía rápidamente.

\- Sabía que yo también era tu tipo – dijo él levantándose y caminando delante de mí.

\- Sí, sí – dije yo despidiéndome con la cabeza de la dueña del bar.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta la estación, yo empujándolo de vez en cuando para que se callase. Al llegar allí, fuimos directamente hacia el calabozo, donde lo metí de un empujón, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo mi padre acercándose preocupado.

\- Nada – contesté yo resignada. – La dueña ha dicho que creía que él era otro de "los resucitados". Pero bueno, básicamente lo he traído porque tiene una buena cogorza encima y necesita dormir un rato para que se le pase.

\- ¿Dormir? – dijo él apoyándose contra las barras y sonriéndome. – Pensé que íbamos a hacer otra cosa, encanto.

\- Y venga otra vez –dije yo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, amigo? – preguntó Hook enfadado, situándose a mi lado.

En ese momento, el preso se giró otra vez y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Killian? ¿Eres tú? No puede ser…

Todos miramos rápidamente para él y pude ver cómo tragaba saliva y apretaba la mandíbula para después decir:

\- ¿Padre? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Éste es tu padre? – pregunté yo muy sorprendida.

\- Me temo que sí, amor – contestó él sin poder quitar la vista del preso.

\- Killian – volvió a decir el preso, por primera vez comportándose de forma sobria. – Ven aquí, niño, deja que te vea. – Estás hecho un hombre.

Killian soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de contestarle:

\- Teniendo en cuenta que cuando me abandonaste tenía 8 años, pues sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo con una actitud muy fría.

\- Hijo… - dijo el hombre tratando de comenzar una disculpa. Disculpa que por la cara de Killian, estaba muy claro que él no quería escuchar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrumpió él.

\- No lo sé. Me desperté hace unas horas en la playa. Me gustaría poder decirte más, pero no recuerdo nada – dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa. - ¿Y Liam? – preguntó de repente. - ¿Está también por aquí? Me gustaría verlo.

Killian se puso muy tenso a mi lado, para después acercarse lentamente a la celda hasta casi pegar la cara a la de su padre.

\- No te atrevas a fingir preocupación por mí o por mi hermano – susurró en un tono que daba hasta miedo. – Haz de cuenta que estamos muertos para ti. Desde el momento que decidiste abandonarnos, no tienes hijos.

\- Killian… - dije yo poniéndole suavemente la mano en el hombro. – Venga, vámonos a casa – continué tratando de separarlo de la celda.

Me hizo caso y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta conmigo.

\- Dejadlo que pase aquí la noche. Por la mañana hablaremos con él a ver si sabe algo – dije yo dirigiéndome sobre todo a mi padre, que era el que tenía turno de vigilancia por la noche.

\- No te preocupes. Lo tendré vigilado – contestó él con un tono muy serio.

\- Perfecto. Nos volveremos a reunir mañana temprano para comenzar la búsqueda de Cora de nuevo. Algo me dice que nuestro invitado nos va a dar alguna pista.

Dicho eso nos marchamos hacia casa, caminando por las calles de Storybrooke en silencio y cogidos de la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté yo suavemente.

\- Lo estaré – contestó él forzando una sonrisa, a la vez que me daba un apretón en la mano, agradeciéndome así el apoyo.

Una vez llegamos al loft, Liam nos recibió en cuanto escuchó la llave en la puerta.

\- ¡Emma! – dijo él acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo. – Me alegro de que estés bien.

\- Gracias Liam – dije yo correspondiendo también al abrazo. - ¿Qué tal tú? Killian me dijo que cada vez te apañas mejor por aquí.

\- Sí, todos me están ayudando mucho – contestó él con una sonrisa.

\- Sobre todo Ruby – añadió Killian con una sonrisa.

\- Killian… - dijo Liam con tono de advertencia mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice. – Que soy tu hermano mayor.

Por primera vez desde que salimos de la oficina del Sheriff, Killian esbozó una sonrisa. Yo sonreí también, maravillada por la relación que tenían entre ellos. La admiración y el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro era algo increíble.

\- Así que Ruby… - comenté yo en tono vacilón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Dios, no empieces tú también – dijo él soltando un gruñido. – Sólo está ayudándome.

\- Conozco a Ruby – le dije yo. - Es una tía increíble que hace siempre lo posible por ayudar a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo Liam dirigiéndose a su hermano. – Al fin alguien que me entiende.

\- Pero… - interrumpí yo de nuevo. – Lo de que seas guapo y ella tenga debilidad por los rubios… seguramente también tiene algo que ver con su actitud de buena samaritana.

Killian comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, a la vez que Liam lo penetraba con la mirada.

\- No te rías tanto, Killy, que tu novia acaba de decir que soy muy guapo – comenzó él a vacilarlo.

\- ¿Killy? – dije riéndome. – Ése me lo anoto.

\- Perfecto – dijo Killian entre dientes, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina a coger algo de la nevera para comer.

Liam y yo quedamos riéndonos, hasta que por fin lo seguimos hasta la cocina y entre los tres comenzamos a preparar algo para cenar.

\- ¿Y Milah? – pregunté yo mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa. – La vi brevemente un día en el hospital, pero desde ésas no he sabido nada más de ella.

Ruby le ha ofrecido un hueco en su casa – dijo Killian.

\- Oh… - dije yo, incómoda. – Tampoco era necesario. Sé que la situación no es la ideal, pero tampoco quería que se sintiese desplazada de esa manera. Deberíamos de hablar con ella. No quiero que se piense que ya no nos importa. Sé que ella es especial para ti y se merece nuestro apoyo.

\- Hablaremos con ella, Swan. No te preocupes – dijo él, agarrándome la mano por encima de la mesa y dándome un beso en el dorso.

\- Ooooohhhh, ¡qué bonito! – dijo Liam haciendo como que se secaba las lágrimas. – El pequeño Killy se ha enamorado.

Killian gruñó y le tiró la servilleta a la cara, mientras Liam seguía riéndose.

\- Te aseguro que ya no hay nada de pequeño en mí – dijo Killian levantando una ceja, a lo que Liam contestó con una carcajada, haciendo que él también se riera.

\- Haya paz – dije yo, mientras le daba un bocado al sándwich de queso.

Killian se levantó de la mesa en ese momento para coger otra cerveza.

\- Cógeme otra para mí también – le dije yo desde mi sitio. – Por favor, Killy.

Liam casi se atraganta con la comida al comenzar a reírse, a la vez que levantaba una mano en el aire ofreciéndomela para que la chocara, lo cual hice con gusto mientras me reía también, ante la mirada medio divertida, medio irritada de Killian.

\- Killian, está chica es una joya – dijo Liam con la boca llena, todavía riéndose.

Seguimos la cena tranquilamente, hablando de todo un poco. Ambos hermanos tenían historias geniales que contar de los muchos viajes que habían hecho juntos mientras estaban en la Marina Real. Definitivamente con ellos era imposible aburrirse.

Una vez terminamos, nos fuimos para el salón y nos sentamos en el sofá. Ya más serio, Killian se dirigió a Liam y le dijo:

\- Hermano, tenemos que hablar. Hoy ha pasado algo.

\- Bueno, yo os dejo solos para que habléis – dije yo tratando de levantarme del sofá.

Inmediatamente, la mano de Killian se posó en mi rodilla y sin decirme nada, me miró, pidiéndome con los ojos que me quedase. Me volví a echar hacia atrás y le di la mano en señal de apoyo.

\- Papá está aquí – dijo Killian con un hilo de voz mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Por un momento, Liam no supo qué decir, hasta que por fin reaccionó:

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que oyes. Parece ser que él también ha vuelto – dijo Killian mirando de frente hacia un punto fijo. – Me ha preguntado por ti.

Liam en su sitio soltó una risa de incredulidad.

\- Increíble. ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- Eso mismo dije yo – contestó Killian. – Pero tenías que saberlo. Tú eras mucho más mayor que yo cuando se marchó. Tenías otro tipo de relación con él.

\- Eso no cambia lo que nos hizo. Nos dejó solos – dijo él muy serio, mientras apretaba el puño.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, se escuchó otra vez la voz de Liam.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En el calabozo – dije yo. – Se ha despertado desorientado y ha montado algo de lío en el bar, así que hemos decidido que era mejor vigilarlo durante la noche y hablar mañana por la mañana con él.

\- Claro – dijo Liam.

\- Bueno – dije yo, ahora sí levantándome. – Yo voy a ir yendo a la cama. Os dejo que habléis un rato si queréis.

Subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Por más que yo sabía que Killian quería compartir su historia conmigo, era justo que los dejase un rato a solas para que pudiesen hablar en la intimidad. Fui hacia el baño y abrí el agua, para a continuación darme una ducha rápida.

Cuando salí del baño, Killian ya estaba sentado en la cama, vestido sólo con unos pantalones grises que él usaba para dormir, con la cabeza baja, mirando hacia el suelo.

Por un momento me sobresalté, llevándome una mano al pecho al verlo:

\- ¡Killian! ¡Qué susto me has dado! No sabía que ya estabas aquí arriba – dije desde la puerta - ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza y pude verlo reflejado en sus ojos. No lo estaba. La vuelta de su padre estaba removiendo cosas dentro de él. Cosas que llevaban mucho tiempo enquistadas y que ahora al revivirlas dolían el doble.

\- Killian… - susurré acercándome a él, quedando en una postura muy similar a la de esta mañana en el hospital, pero con un ánimo totalmente diferente.

Lo agarré de la cabeza y lo pegué contra mí, acariciándolo suavemente. Él levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente, dedicándome una triste sonrisa, diciéndome con los ojos todo lo que yo necesitaba saber. Me necesitaba.

Dejé caer la toalla que me envolvía al suelo, quedando totalmente desnuda e indefensa enfrente de él. Por un momento me entraron ganas de taparme con los brazos, me sentía vulnerable bajo su mirada. Él no me sacaba los ojos de encima, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía. Levanté los brazos para taparme los pechos, pero él en ese momento se levantó de la cama y me dijo muy bajito:

\- No te escondas de mí, Swan. Te necesito – dijo él abrazándome por la cintura.

\- Estoy aquí – susurré yo, mientras me ponía de puntillas y lo besaba.

Fue un beso muy diferente a todos los que habíamos compartido hasta ahora. La pasión y el deseo seguían estando ahí, pero por primera vez, ambos habíamos dejado caer todos nuestros muros, quedando totalmente desprotegidos. Por primera vez, estábamos expresando lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, sin dejarnos nada dentro.

Killian nos giró en el sitio, siendo yo la que quedaba así de espaldas a la cama y me empujó suavemente para que me acostase en ella. Yo obedecí y me eché hacia arriba quedando con la cabeza apoyada en los múltiples cojines que decoraban la cama. Killian se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos, para a continuación, lentamente acostarse encima de mí, cargando el peso en sus codos. Levantó su mano derecha y me acarició la cara, sin romper el contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento. Rodeé su cintura con mis manos, y le di un tirón hacia mí, haciendo que apoyara por fin su peso contra mi cuerpo desnudo, provocando que un pequeño gemido saliera de mis labios. Sonrió y por fin, me besó de nuevo. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, tratando de llegar a todos lados, mientras él exploraba mi cuello y mis clavículas, hasta llegar a mis pechos. Mi espalda se arqueaba de forma inconsciente hacia él, tratando de decirle que no parase, que necesitaba más. Killian pareció entenderme a la perfección, como siempre, porque lo siguiente que noté fueron sus labios en uno de mis pezones, succionando con suavidad para luego pasar la lengua por encima, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina con cada caricia.

Cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, bajé mis manos de nuevo por su espalda, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, a la cual di un tirón para bajárselos por fin y que estuviéramos desnudos los dos. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Una vez se quitó del todo el pantalón, totalmente desnudo, se recostó otra vez encima de mí y me di cuenta. Esto no era sexo. Estábamos haciendo el amor.

Levanté mis manos y le agarré la cara, haciendo que me besase de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que él se alineaba y por fin, muy despacito, entraba en mí. Ambos soltamos un gemido por el contacto mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible para que Killian se comenzase a mover. Fue lento, muy despacio, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni por un instante. Poco a poco, cuando la tensión fue creciendo, el ritmo fue aumentando hasta hacerse casi insoportable. Me agarró una mano y las colocó ambas al lado de mi cabeza. Por un momento cerré los ojos, pero enseguida lo escuché a él:

\- Emma… mírame…

Volví a abrir los y allí estaban sus espectaculares ojos azules esperándome de nuevo, dejándome ver todo lo que sentía por mí. Fue todo lo que necesité para explotar de placer en ese mismo instante, soltando un suave gemido contra los labios de Killian. Él siguió moviéndose durante un par de segundos, hasta que por fin se dejó llevar también, comenzando a temblar encima de mí, mientras yo lo acariciaba suavemente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, guiándolo durante su orgasmo. Ya exhausto, se dejó caer suavemente y mirándome una vez más, me dijo con los ojos muy brillantes:

\- Te quiero.

\- Ya lo sé – le contesté yo con un susurro, acomodándome contra su pecho después de que él se acostara a mi lado. – Y yo a ti.

Killian comenzó a dibujarme cosas en la espalda, mientras yo le acariciaba el pecho. Los dos estábamos agotados, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en dormirse e interrumpir este momento tan especial en nuestra relación.

\- Me parte el alma verte así, Killian – dije yo por fin. – Si quieres que hablemos, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

\- Mañana, Swan. Mañana hablaremos. Pero éste es nuestro momento –dijo él dándome un beso en la frente y apretándome más contra él. – Nadie, y mucho menos mi padre nos lo va a estropear.

Lo besé en el pecho y cerré los ojos, dejándome vencer por el cansancio. Al mismo tiempo, pude escuchar como la respiración de Killian se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda, hasta que se quedó dormido. En ese momento, me despreocupé y yo también me puse a dormir, acurrucada en los brazos del hombre al que yo quería. Mañana sería otro día.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9:

Era ya por la mañana cuando me desperté. Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré hacia el despertador: las ocho y cuarto, hora de levantarse.

Podía notar el pecho de Killian contra mi espalda, así como su brazo rodeándome fuertemente. Su respiración golpeándome contra la parte de atrás de la oreja, haciendo que me diesen escalofríos.

Me giré suavemente en sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Estaba profundamente dormido. Su rostro cambiaba por completo, parecía muchísimo más joven, sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos por nada. Se le veía tan en paz que me daba mucha pena despertarlo, pero teníamos que levantarnos e ir a la oficina, donde habíamos quedado con todos en menos de una hora.

Estiré la mano izquierda hacia él y le acaricié suavemente la cara, provocando que inconscientemente me apretara aún más contra él. Después, me acerqué poco a poco y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras seguía pasando mi mano por su cara. Él respondía al contacto arrugando adorablemente la nariz y hundiendo la cara contra la almohada.

\- Emma… - susurró todavía dormido.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo susurrar mi nombre incluso en sueños. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo podía haberme negado a mí misma tener esto que teníamos ahora?

Pegué mi frente con la suya y lo volví a besar. Esta vez, Killian respondió al beso casi de forma automática, todavía medio dormido. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y me sonrió, mientras ponía morritos para que le diese otro beso.

\- Buenos días – susurré yo, sonriéndole también.

\- Y tanto – contestó él también en bajito, como si por hablar en un tono normal se fuese a romper la magia del momento. – Ven aquí, amor – dijo él ofreciéndome su pecho para que yo apoyase la cabeza.

No me hice de rogar y me apoyé contra él, disfrutando de los últimos cinco minutos antes de tener que enfrentar el día.

\- Tenemos que levantarnos – dije yo mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

\- ¿Es totalmente necesario? – preguntó él. – Estamos muy bien donde estamos.

\- Lo sé, pero el deber llama – dije sentándome en la cama haciendo que la sábana se me escurriera y quedase toda arrugada en mi cintura, dejando mis pechos sólo tapados por algún mechón de pelo.

En ese momento, Killian se puso de lado y se quedó observándome en silencio, mientras se humedecía el labio inferior con la lengua. Yo me daba cuenta perfectamente de "cómo" me estaba mirando, pero no teníamos tiempo para eso.

\- Killian, no me mires así – dije yo

\- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó él con cara inocente.

\- Como si fuera comestible – respondí yo riéndome.

\- ¿Acaso no lo eres, Swan? – dijo él empujándome hacia atrás en la cama y poniéndose suavemente encima de mí.

\- Killian… - dije en tono de advertencia mientras me reía con todas mis fuerzas, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba abriendo las piernas para que él tuviese más espacio.

Él me miró con cara seductora y metió una mano entre nosotros, apartando la sábana de mi cuerpo, para que nuestras pieles pudieran hacer contacto directo.

\- ¿Nunca te he dicho que el sexo por la mañana es mi especialidad? – preguntó él frotándose contra mí, mientras me besaba el cuello.

\- No… - contesté yo falta de respiración.

Cuando yo ya por fin me había rendido a sus encantos y había aceptado que íbamos a llegar tarde a la reunión, se escuchó a Liam gritar desde el piso de abajo a pleno pulmón:

\- ¡A ver, parejita! ¡Juro por Dios que como tenga que subir a buscaros, os tiraré un cubo de agua fría por encima!

\- ¡Liam, que te den! – gritó Killian sin hacer caso, mientras seguía besándome el pecho. - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Ruby? – continuó gritando haciendo que yo me comenzase a reír también ante lo surreal de la situación.

\- ¡Estoy subiendo! – contestó él. – Te sacaré de la cama de una oreja y sabes que no sería la primera vez.

Killian se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado y se tapó la cara con las manos:

\- Había olvidado lo que era tener un hermano mayor dando el coñazo a todas horas… - masculló entre dientes.

\- Anda, venga – dije yo levantándome por fin. - ¡En marcha!

\- No tan rápido, amor – dijo él poniendo su característica sonrisa medio de lado. – Esto que estábamos empezando…continuará, tenlo claro.

\- Eso espero – contesté juguetona guiñándole un ojo, para luego meterme en el baño y comenzar a asearme.

Cuando bajamos a la cocina, ya vestidos, Liam nos recibió con una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido, hermanito?

\- Seguro que mucho mejor que tú – contestó él levantando las cejas de modo explicativo, provocando que yo le diese un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Chicos… parecéis críos de doce años…

\- Podría contarte tantas cosas de cuando Killy tenía doce años… - dijo Liam soltando un suspiro, haciendo que Killian gruñese por lo bajo.

Siguieron "discutiendo" durante todo el desayuno, provocando que me diera la risa unas cuantas veces. Tengo que reconocer que podría acostumbrarme perfectamente a mañanas así.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno acaba, y llegó el momento de ir a la comisaría y enfrentar la situación. En cuanto estuvimos delante de la puerta de entrada, noté el cambio instantáneo en Liam y Killian. Había llegado el momento de ver a su padre de nuevo.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – pregunté preocupada.

\- Vamos, Swan – contestó Killian entrando el primero, con un gesto muy duro en su rostro.

Entramos y ya estaban allí esperándonos mis padres, Graham y Regina.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó impaciente Liam.

\- En el calabozo – contestó mi padre mirando hacia mí, preguntándome sin palabras qué debíamos hacer ahora.

\- Sacadlo del calabozo – ordené yo.

Graham asintió y se levantó de su sitio para ir a buscar al padre de Killian y Liam. Después de cinco minutos, volvió acompañado. Por el rabillo del ojo noté como Killian apretaba la mandíbula, así como Liam cerraba sus puños tan fuertemente que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

Nuestro preso tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que por fin, la voz le salió:

\- Liam... – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

No lo vimos venir. Liam se abalanzó contra su padre e impropiamente de él, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Eso por abandonarnos! ¡Éramos unos críos! No te haces idea de todo lo que hemos pasado por tu culpa – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento mucho – contestó su padre también aguantando las lágrimas, mientras miraba para Killian y Liam. – En cuanto me marché, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y volví a por vosotros, pero no pude encontraros. Os juro que os busqué…

\- ¡Nos dejaste! – siguió Liam. - ¡Por Dios, Killian acababa de cumplir ocho años! Necesitaba a su padre. ¡Yo también te necesitaba, maldita sea!

\- Liam, hijo… - dijo él acercándose despacio hacia él. – Lo siento… Killian… - dijo mirando a su otro hijo, que seguía con una expresión dura, con las lágrimas mantenidas a raya a duras penas.

\- Tú no eres mi padre – le espetó. – El único padre que yo tengo está aquí a mi lado y se llama Liam.

Dicho eso, se marchó rápidamente sin decir nada.

\- Killian… - dije yo haciendo el amago de ir detrás de él.

Liam me agarró del brazo y me dijo:

\- Déjalo que se calme. Yo iré – continuó dirigiéndome una triste sonrisa, mientras le daba una última mirada a su padre y se marchaba también de la comisaría.

Todos estábamos en total silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, Regina salió la primera del trance y se dirigió al padre de Hook.

\- Señor Jones – comenzó formalmente. – Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas…

\- Podéis llamarme Brennan – dijo él pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Claro, lo que sea – añadió.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Regina.

\- Ni lo más mínimo – contestó muy seguro y yo pude ver perfectamente que no estaba mintiendo. – Sólo sé lo que le dije ayer a mi hijo pequeño: me desperté en la playa totalmente desorientado y en un lugar que no conocía de nada.

\- Igual que todos los demás… - suspiró David dejándose caer en la silla frustrado. – Estamos igual que antes.

Después de pasar media mañana hablando y diseñando estrategias, así como buscando hechizos que pudieran ayudar, decidimos que necesitábamos un descanso para aclarar la mente. Todos se marcharon hacia Granny´s y yo me dirigí a Brennan:

\- Eres libre para irte – le dije.

\- Eres la mujer de Killian, ¿verdad?

\- No estamos casados – contesté yo. – Pero sí, estamos juntos – dije sin dudar ni un segundo mi respuesta.

\- Las cosas que te dije ayer… lo siento mucho, de verdad… - continuó avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo… - dije yo con una breve sonrisa. – No es ni de lejos lo peor que me han dicho – continué haciendo que Brennan se riese.

\- Tú me crees, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. – Lo noté en tus ojos mientras estaba contando mi historia.

\- Brennan… - comencé yo. – Esto es entre vosotros tres…

\- No te pido que des la cara por mí, pero por favor, si pudieras hablar con Killian... Sólo quiero que me den una oportunidad de sentarme con ellos y poder explicarles bien todo…

Me quedé observándolo durante unos instantes. El hombre parecía realmente apenado por la situación, y aunque yo no me quería meter, por otro lado, yo sabía lo que era sentirse abandonada, la incertidumbre de no saber el porqué… así que si podía ahorrarle a Killian ese sufrimiento de alguna forma, lo haría sin pensármelo dos veces.

\- Intentaré hablar con él – dije muy seria. – Pero no prometo nada.

\- Gracias – dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. – De verdad.

\- Hay un pequeño hostal en la plaza principal. Hablaré con la dueña para que te deje pasar las noches en una de las habitaciones. También podrás conseguir allí algo de comer. Supongo que estarás hambriento.

\- No tengo cómo pagar – dijo él.

\- No es necesario – contesté yo.

Brennan asintió de nuevo y salimos de la comisaría. Una vez fuera, separamos nuestros caminos y yo me dirigí al loft con el corazón en un puño, para ver cómo estaba mi pirata.

Entré en casa y en el sofá vi a Liam, pero ni rastro de Killian por ningún lado.

\- Hola… - dije suavemente mientras le daba un apretón amistoso en el hombro. - ¿Tu hermano?

\- Arriba – contestó sin mirar para mí. – Antes se pasó un poco bebiendo en el pub y ahora creo que iba a ducharse.

\- Voy a ver cómo está.

Subí las escaleras y escuché el ruido del agua de la ducha. No sabía si entrar o esperarlo en la habitación. Al final decidí que conociendo a Killian, mejor sería darle primero algo de espacio para que se serenase antes de hablar.

Me senté en la cama y esperé impacientemente. Después de unos minutos, el agua dejó de correr y poco después, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir todo el vapor y a Killian, envuelto tan sólo en una toalla.

\- Swan… - dijo él con un tono de voz que expresaba una mezcla entre sorpresa y restos todavía de la borrachera.

\- Tenemos que hablar – le dije yo señalando para que se sentase a mi lado en la cama.

\- Como siempre te digo… - dijo él caminando hacia mí lentamente. – Cuando una mujer pronuncia esas palabras… normalmente no es para hablar de nada bueno – continuó parándose de pie enfrente de mí. - ¿Por qué en vez de hablar no acabamos lo que empezamos esta mañana? – dijo él poniendo su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y apretándome contra su abdomen.

\- Killian, va… - dije yo apartándome. – Hablemos en serio.

\- Te aseguro que soy mejor en la cama que hablando… - siguió intentando seducirme.

\- ¡Ya está bien! – dije yo levantándome de golpe. – No hagas esto.

\- ¿El qué, Swan?

\- No me trates como si fuera una cualquiera – contesté yo enfadada, haciendo que él se quedara muy serio, con cara de disculpa.

\- Estamos juntos. ¡Con todo lo que eso implica! – dije levantando un poco la voz. – Siempre me acusas de que soy yo la que sale corriendo cuando las cosas se ponen feas, pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo… - continué pinchándolo con el dedo en el pecho una y otra vez.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome, hasta que se dejó caer derrotado en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en las manos, soltando un profundo suspiro.

\- Háblame, Killian – supliqué yo. – Déjame entrar.

\- Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en el que me desperté y mi padre no estaba – comenzó él con la mirada perdida. – Yo adoraba a mi padre. Al principio, Liam trató de engañarme para que no me disgustase diciendo que papá se había tenido que marchar de viaje, que volvería en unos días y yo le creí. Pero los días pasaron, y nunca volvió – continuó con la voz entrecortada. – Cuando por fin comprendí lo que había pasado… - dijo tragando saliva para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen.

\- Killian… - susurré yo sentándome a su lado y rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Si no hubiera sido por Liam… - dijo en bajito. – Él tenía casi 16 años cuando pasó todo. Era también un crío, pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y me cuidó siempre, ocupándose de que nunca me faltara de nada, defendiéndome y protegiéndome de todo. Él ha sido mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano mayor. Todo a la vez - continuó, ahora sí comenzando a llorar. – Pensé que lo tenía superado, pero el ver a mi padre…

\- Duele. Lo sé… - contesté yo. – Cuando me enteré de que Mary Margaret y David eran mis padres, no pude evitar sentir resentimiento. Sé que tenían la mejor de las intenciones cuando me mandaron a este mundo para que yo pudiera romper la maldición, pero eso no evitó que yo me pasase toda mi vida sola…

\- Nunca más vas a estar sola, Swan – dijo él muy serio, apoyando su mano en mi muslo y dándome un apretón.

\- Ya lo sé. Y tú tampoco – le contesté yo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, intentando expresarle todo lo que yo sentía. – Lo que trato de decirte es que te entiendo perfectamente. Pero también sé que hasta que no te sientes con tu padre y con Liam y pongáis todas las cartas sobre la mesa, no vas a poder pasar página.

\- No sé si podré amor – contestó él apretando el puño con fuerza. – Tengo tanta rabia dentro.

\- Y es totalmente comprensible, Killian – dije yo suavemente. – Pero… ¿qué perdéis por escucharlo? Si lo que os cuenta no os convence, pues lo mandáis a la mierda, pero no desaproveches esta oportunidad, "amor" – dije imitando su acento, tratando de que sonriera. – Tal vez la vida te da una sorpresa – añadí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Ya me la dio el día que te conocí – dijo él convencido, mientras miraba para mis labios, luego para mis ojos, después otra vez para mis labios.

Sonreí y le cogí la cara suavemente entre mis manos, acercándome a él para darle un dulce beso. Cuando nos separamos, dejamos las frentes pegadas por un instante, hasta que él se echó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente. Yo correspondí al abrazo y lo besé en el cuello, dejándole ver lo mucho que lo quería. Al fin y al cabo, desde siempre he sido mucho mejor con los actos que con las palabras.

\- Anda, vamos… - dije yo separándome de él y dedicándole una sonrisa. – Vamos a preparar algo de comer, que me muero de hambre. – Vístete y te espero abajo.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, escuché a Killian:

\- ¿Swan? – comenzó.

Me giré para ver qué quería.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – continuó muy serio. – Gracias – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír yo también, a la vez que le contestaba:

\- Yo también te quiero, Hook.

Bajé al piso de abajo, donde ya Liam estaba comenzando a cortar verduras para preparar algo para comer. A los pocos minutos, un mucho más tranquilo Killian bajó también y comenzó a ayudarnos.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y vi que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, todas de Belle. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y Killian debió de notar mi cambio de actitud.

\- ¿Todo bien, amor?

\- No lo sé – contesté insegura. – Tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de Belle. Algo ha debido de pasar – continué intranquila.

Marqué rápidamente su número para devolverle la llamada y me contestó después del primer toque. Estaba llorando y muy angustiada.

\- Belle, por favor, cálmate. Me estás asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Acabo de llegar a la tienda y está todo revuelto y él no está.

\- ¿Quién no está?

\- Rumple. Ha desaparecido.


End file.
